What happened to Natasha?
by NicoRobin57
Summary: So we know that Clint, Sam, Scott and Wanda are in jail, and that Steve gets them out of there. We know that Tony is back in New York with his best friend Rhodey, who is recovering from his injury, and Vision is there too. But what is with Natasha? Where did she go after her little chat with Tony at the hospital?
1. Prolog

**I was curious were Natasha went, after I watched** ** _Captain America: Civil War_** **, so this little story came up. At first it was a little shorter, but then I had another idea, which ended in three more chapters. I already wrote the end, so I want to try to upload a new chapter every second day. This is my first Marvel story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

 _"_ _They're coming for you."_

 _"_ _I'm not the one, who needs to watch their back."_

* * *

As fast as possible she grabbed her emergency bag. Then she opened the safe, which she hid under the floor of her bedroom, and pulled out five fake passports. Finally she decided to take the American one, where she had blonde hair. The name said _ROBERTS, NADJA_. She had blown all of her covers after the fall of SHIELD, but since then she had a lot of time to make new ones. Maybe Tony was right. It wasn't easy to get the double-agent-thing out of her DNA. The beautiful redhead put her blonde wig in her bag, threw a few bundles of money in, and then she left her apartment. She had needed only half an hour from the hospital to her apartment, mainly because she had ignored the traffic laws. She didn't know how much time has passed since T'Challa talked to Ross, but every second was valuable. The General was probably already after her, so she couldn't lose any more time. Her car was not an option, because the government knew it, so she needed another way to escape them. Maybe she could use the bus or the subway. Only two minutes after she closed her front door, she heard the sirens of police cars. Quickly she hid her red hair under a baseball cap, before anyone could recognize her as the woman she was. The ex-Russian spy, the former SHIELD-agent and now a wanted Avenger. The Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff!


	2. Chapter 1

**Because my prolog is so short, I decided to upload the first chapter too. Enjoy it, and maybe you could leave a review for me.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Exhausted Natasha entered the bus, which would bring her near her destination. Since she left her apartment, she had driven with the subway, took the train, and now she sat in a bus. When would this day end?

After an hour she reached her station. It was directly in front of a nice restaurant, but Natasha ignored it. Instead she entered the woods. As soon as she was out of sight, she took of her wig. Out here she was safe. Not even Ross would find her. Well at least not yet, but it wouldn't take long until he would come here too.

It took the ex-spy another hour, until she arrived at a small wooden house, where two little children played football outside. A young woman sat with her baby in a chair, and watched the two.

"Auntie Nat!" the girl screamed, when she saw the redhead.

Natasha smiled, and hugged the small girl she learned to love over the years. Her big brother was only seconds behind her, and gave the woman a warm welcome hug too.

"Hey, how are my little spy's? Wow, you get bigger every time I see you. What do you eat for breakfast?"

"Fruit loops!"

"Where is dad?" asked Cooper curious, while he searched the trees for his father "Is he with you?"

"No, Cooper… but you will see him very soon, I promise. Actually we are going to play a little game."

"A game?"

Natasha smiled. She knew what she had to say to get the attention of both kids. Maybe she would never be a mother, but Clint and his wife taught her a few things about children. Especially about their own.

"Yes, do you wanna play with us?"

"YES!" the excited children screamed unison.

"Good, then run to your rooms, grab a few things, and then we meet at the front door in exactly fifteen minutes. Ready? Go!"

She didn't need to tell them twice. As fast as possible the siblings ran to the house, back to their worried mother. Neither of them noticed that she wasn't excited to see the former agent. Natasha, on the other hand, knew Laura, just as she knew that she wasn't stupid. She didn't have all the details, but she already saw that Natasha wasn't here to relax a few days. Quickly the former spy followed the path of the children, while she tried to put on her best smile. When Laura wasn't reacting, she gave it up, and steeled herself for the questions, which would definitely come.

"Nat, what's going on? Where is…?"

"Laura I'm sorry, I know that you must have like a million questions, but we don't have time for them right now. I promise that I will answer them, just not now."

"Natasha…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Don't ask me questions to which you already know the answer. I hate it when Clint is doing this, because it usually means that I don't like what's going to happen. Clearly he taught you his strategy too."

"Is this a yes?"

"Natasha."

"Alright, I need you to grab a few things. Pack a bag, take only what is necessary, and then we have to leave."

As expected the poor woman was scared now and unsure what to do. It wasn't that she doubted her friend. No, she meant what she said about questions Natasha already knew the answer. Her problem was that she normally waited for her husband to tell her what to do. Sadly Clint wasn't here, and Natasha was a close friend. A friend she knew would never ask her to leave her home, if it wasn't important. Finally she gave up, and handed Nathaniel, her baby boy, to the redhead.

"Fine, I'll pack, you take him."

"I… wait, what?!"

Immediately the black widow stepped back, and held up her hands. She loved the Barton's, but holding a baby was something she was really bad at.

"No, no no no, forget it. I mean… sorry, Laura, but I… I can't… you can't…"

"Oh come on, Natasha. You said that we need to leave as fast as possible. There are two ways now. Option number one: you take Nathaniel, while I pack our bags. Option number two: I keep him, but then it takes way longer until we can leave. Which one do you chose?"

"I…"

"Number one. Good choice."

Before Natasha could protest anymore, Laura gave her the little man. Scared she held the baby away from her, and looked at his smiling face. She knew that many women loved it to see babies smiling. Many, but not all, and she was definitely one of those few.

"He isn't a grenade, Natasha," Laura laughed "Hold him close to your chest. You won't crush him."

"But he is so… so small, and…"

"Since when are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared! I never get scared!"

"You've held Cooper and Lila when they were young, but I don't recall that you were that much afraid back then."

"Firstly, I am not afraid. Secondly… that was different. Lila and Cooper, they… they were… bigger and… and not so… new."

Barton's wife shook her head in disbelief, then she left her friend, and her youngest son. She knew Natasha too well to know that it was useless to argue with her. As soon as the mother was out of sight, the former spy pulled the baby boy in her arms carefully, who grabbed one of her red locks instantly.

"Hello traitor. I have to warn you. I'm really not good with babies. Never have and probably never will. Your siblings were older when I met them, so this is new to me. I mean I will try, but... don't eat my hair!"

Quickly she pulled her hair out of his mouth, but this had been a mistake. The little boy looked at her with shocked eyes, before tears began to build up. Natasha didn't need Laura to tell her, what would happen, and she was right. Only a second later the baby started to cry.

"No, no, no. Sh. Please, don't cry. Here, you can have my hair. Just stop crying, please."

Luckily for the former agent Nathaniel accepted her offer, and took her red locks in his small hands again. Natasha sighed relieved. One catastrophe saved. How did Clint survive all of this? She couldn't even stand a minute with babies, and he did this for years now.

"See? You have everything under control, Nat," Laura said smiling, before she disappeared again.

"Stop laughing about me! You are supposed to pack, so stop wasting time!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"I'm hungry…"

"Auntie Nat, can we take a break?"

"We are almost there, Lila. I promise."

"…And why is it so cold out here? Can't we go back? Daddy will never find us out here."

"Of course he will, Cooper. Your dad always finds us," Laura answered tired.

The small group had a long trip behind them. At first they drove with the car to the main railroad station, then they used the train to reach the airport, followed by taking a plane, just to rent a new car. This trip had cost them already a whole day, and still they hadn't reached their destination. Nathaniel was the only one who slept between his older siblings. Natasha envied the little boy. Even when she didn't admit it, she was exhausted. The fight with Steve and Clint, Rhodey's fall, and at last the run from the government. She couldn't remember when she had closed her eyes the last time. Maybe when she'd shut them for only a second. A second wouldn't hurt anyone. After all it was night, and the streets were almost empty. No one would…

"Natasha!"

Immediately the ex-spy was wide awake. She noticed the other car, which hooted loud, while it came closer and closer. She pulled over, before the two cars collided. Laura took a deep breath, then she turned to her children.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Is auntie Nat okay?"

The worried mother nodded, but then she turned her attention back to her friend. She knew Natasha well enough to know that it was rare to see that she was tired. Normally the tough woman showed no sign of exhaustion. Softly Laura laid her hand on the arm of the former agent. She was concerned, but she didn't know how to help, so she thought the best way would be to ask.

"Talk to me, Nat."

"I'm fine."

"You're far away from fine. Actually I don't remember a time were you have been further away than now. You look tired and exhausted. You can barely keep your eyes open. When was the last time you slept?"

"We're almost there. There are only a few miles left."

"Stop avoiding my questions!"

"I can do this."

"Alright, that's enough! Pull over!"

"No."

"I said pull over, Natasha!"

The children were surprisingly silent for the first time since hours. Probably because they were used to be the reason their mother got angry. There were only a few times when their father did something wrong, but they couldn't remember that the two women had a fight ever before.

"And I said no. This is my escape plan, I'll drive. You take care of the kids, and I take care of your safety. That's my job, Laura."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?! I hate it when Clint is like this, but now you, too?!"

"Where do you think he got it from?"

"For the last time, pull over!"

"I won't. In an hour we should arrive at the safe house. Then you can gladly organize everything, while I'll shut up. Until then I'm in charge, and I drive the car."

Laura didn't look as if she was happy with this solution, but she stopped arguing. It was true that Natasha reminded her very much of her husband in this moment. He could also be stubborn, when he thought he knew it better than she.

"Great," she mumbled to herself "I don't recall having four children."

* * *

Natasha parked the car in front of a small house. Just like the old one it lay in the middle of nowhere, and was surrounded by a thick forest. The only difference was the temperature. They traded sunshine and warmth, for cloudy and coldness. But they were finally there. No one followed them, no one would find them. Clint's family was safe. Now all they had to do was waiting. Waiting for some good news, and especially waiting for the archer to find them.

"This looks just like our house," Cooper said, disappointed "I thought this would be fun."

"Auntie Nat, are you sure that you didn't drive us home?"

"Come on, kids. Give your aunt a few minutes. The ride was long and stressful. But you can help me getting our bags inside."

"I don't want to stay here, mum."

"The bags, Cooper."

"It's cold and I don't like it here."

"I know, sweetheart, but we will stay here for a while. So why don't you go, and pick your room."

"I want to choose where I sleep," Lila said, indignantly.

Laura laughed, when she saw how her daughter crossed her arms to show her how unpleased she was.

"Fine, you both go, and look for yours room. Go."

The redhead watched how the siblings and their mother left the car. She could still hear the words of the children, that they didn't like it here. Who could disagree with them? She told them that this would be a game, just to prevent another fight. They had to leave their home and their comfortable life in a hurry, just because their father and his friends were superheroes, who decided to fight against the government. Hell, she didn't even know how to tell them that Clint was in jail. Laura would get crazy.

"Natasha? Could you take Nathaniel for me? Those bags won't walk alone."

Immediately the former agent was out of the car too, and grabbed their luggage, before the mother of three could react.

"Yeah… I have a better idea. Why don't YOU take your son, and I carry them?"

"You do know that I'm not pregnant anymore, right? There is no need to protect me from heavy things. Maybe I'm not that strong like you, but this I can do."

"I know this, and I can assure you that I don't do this, because I want to protect you."

"Then why are you… oh, I got it. You don't want to hold him."

"I think this one time today was enough for weeks."

Chuckling Laura left her friend to get her sleeping son. Luckily he was a good sleeper, so he didn't even wake up when they had their little 'argument' earlier.

"You know that you can't avoid him forever, do you? Especially now that we all four are living in a two-story building."

"I will hold him when he is older… And not so fragile anymore."

"He is a baby, not a piece of wood, Nat. He won't break that easily. Besides, I'm always here. All you have to do is ask me, if you need help. And I will definitely need your help with the kids."

"I take care of Lila and Cooper."

"That's great, but I have three children."

"I know, but he is your exercise."

"Exer…? Really? I think those will be very tough days."

"Come on, let's get these bags in the house, before Lila and Cooper rip this place apart."


	3. Chapter 2

**I know I said that I would upload every second day, but yesterday I came home late, so I hadn't had the chance to upload a new chapter. Enjoy it** **J**

* * *

Steve was thankful for Bucky's help. He wouldn't have made it into the prison without him, even although the poor man had only one hand. Fine, he probably would have gotten inside, but knocking out the guards, finding the cells, and freeing his friends, this took a lot of time, even for the former Captain America. Sure, he was still strong, but he wasn't the same man without his shield. Nonetheless he couldn't let his friends rot in jail, because they gave him and Bucky the opportunity to run. This wasn't his style. He got angry, when he saw his friends behind the thick glass. Angry at Tony for letting this happen, but mostly angry at himself. After all he was responsible for this. Sam smiled, as he saw Steve in front of his cell. It seemed as if he had never doubted that the super soldier would rescue him. Steve pushed a button, and the cells opened with a loud beep. Clint and Scott were surprised, but the archer realized pretty quick what was happening. Quickly he ran to Wanda to help her out of this… thing.

"You are here, so I guess that Stark made it to Russia."

"He made it, but we had a fight."

"What?! But he promised me that he would go as a friend! He showed me…!"

"He came as a friend, Sam. But he found out what really happened to his parents. He didn't take it well, that I knew about it."

"Shit. But he is still… you know. I mean not that I would…"

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt you. I know you have a lot to talk about, but could we do this later? I mean, not that I don't like it here, but… well, I don't," Scott said nervous.

"I'm with the little guy," Clint agreed "I have to get to my family. They are not safe anymore. None of us is, and I think I'm going dark."

"The quinjet is waiting upstairs. We will fly directly to your home, Barton."

The archer sighed relieved by Steve's words. His family was everything to him, and the soldier couldn't even imagine how worried the man must be. Since years he protected them, kept them of the radar, so that only a few people, people he trust, knew about it. Suddenly Bucky appeared in the door, and he had a bloody lip.

"This Ross guy alarmed more security guards. We should leave before they are here."

Damn it! Steve really hated this guy. Why couldn't he just give up? It would be so much easier, if he would stand down.

"Let's go. Take your stuff, we are leaving this place."

* * *

Clint took the wheel as soon as they entered the quinjet. Steve offered him to fly, but the archer insisted. After all he knew his way home better than anyone, and maybe he would be calmer if he had an exercise. Still Steve checked on the man as often as possible. If he would show some signs that he was too exhausted to fly, he would take over the pilot seat. But Clint was calm. At least until they landed, and he saw the silent house.

"Something is wrong," he said, then he ran towards the front door.

Steve, who already knew the small family, followed his friend. The last time the house had been filled with screams and the laughter's of happy people. The children had mostly played outside, while Clint had tried to repair something. His beautiful, at this time pregnant, wife had spent her time in the kitchen. But now it was silent. Too silent. When the soldier reached the front door, he saw the archer running upstairs, but he had this bad feeling that they weren't there either.

"Laura! Cooper! Lila! Anyone! Answer me!"

The rest of the team arrived on the porch, so Steve stopped them from entering. This was already bad enough for their friend. He didn't need any more watchers. The blonde man waited until Clint came back down. One look at his face told everyone that they were gone. He made it half downstairs, then he sat down on the steps, and rubbed his hands over his face.

"They are gone."

"Are you sure that Laura didn't just… I don't know, went shopping?"

"I know my wife. Besides the fake passports I made for them are gone too. Ross must have searched the house, and took them as well."

"You left your passports on the table?" asked Steve confused.

"Of course not. They were locked away. Who would leave fake passports like that?"

The soldier went silent, but not because he had no answer to the last question. No, he was confused. Why Ross would take the passports? If he would have kidnapped the Barton's, he would have just taken them. Searching for their ID's? No matter if they are faked or not, this didn't sound like the general.

"I'm going to kill him."

Those words brought Steve back to reality, which was why he grabbed the arm of the furious archer, when he tried to pass him.

"Barton, wait."

"He took my family, cap!"

"I don't think he did."

"You don't? Have you looked around? Can you see my wife? Or my children? Because I can't!"

"That is not what I meant. I'm just… Don't you think it is strange that Ross took the passports? If he wanted to have something against you, your family would be enough. Why should he care for false identities? So, what if Laura took them to run with the kids?"

"Why should she…?"

"I know that you are living far away from the next town, but even you have television here. And your wife is smart."

"Why didn't she call me?" asked Clint, but this time he was calmer.

Maybe it was because Steve's words made sense, or because he just wanted to take hold of this small string of hope. Either way he was down with the killing part.

"Maybe she is still on the run. Maybe she is afraid that Ross has your phone. Maybe she doesn't know that you are out."

"Those are a lot 'Maybes'."

"Better than nothing."

"Fine, I won't kill Ross… yet. I'll wait here, in case Laura contacts me."

"No, you can't stay here. If the general knows about this house, this will be the first place he will look for us. But I know where we can hide. Come on."

The rest of the team was awkwardly quiet, when they returned to the quinjet. Not even Scott joked about the situation, and Steve was thankful about it. This time the super soldier took the wheel, and Clint didn't complain. As soon as they were in the air, Wanda came to the archer, and put her hand on his shoulder to encourage him. He gave her a small smile, but otherwise he remained silent, thinking about his lost family.

* * *

Natasha was awake in a second, when she heard the scream. In one hand she had a gun, ready to fight, while she observed the little bedroom. It took her a moment to remember that she and the Barton's moved to a new safe house. The Barton's! Did the scream came from them? But why? What happened? Had Ross found them already?As quickly as possible she stormed out of her room, practically flew down the stairs, only to be run over by Lila and Cooper.

"Give it back, Cooper!"

"Come and get it!"

"Auntie Nat!"

Lila stopped, and threw her arms around Natasha, who hid the gun behind her back, before the little girl could see it.

"Cooper took my bear! You have to get it back!"

"I… what?"

Natasha was confused. She heard a scream, didn't she? But here she saw the children playing, so there was no emergency. Had it been a dream?

"Cooper, give your sister the bear back! Lila, let Natasha go!"

"But Mom..."

"I said now Copper Barton!"

Grumbling the young boy gave his sister the toy, and immediately she released her still sleepy aunt. Before Natasha could speak again, both of them ran away. Instead Laura appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I told them to be quiet."

"I'm fine. Did anything happen?"

"You mean except of Cooper and Lila, who are fighting, and Nathaniel, who won't stop crying?"

"Yes."

"Then no, nothing happened. Why don't you go back upstairs, and try to sleep?"

"I'm good. Besides I didn't intend to sleep that long. Actually I'm surprised that they didn't wake me sooner. Normally I'm awake by the smallest sound."

"You are tired, Natasha. At first this fight in Lagos, then you went to Vienna, where you nearly got killed, then the flight to Germany, which ended again in a fight. And although you are tired, you came to our house, and brought us here. When was the last time you slept before tonight?"

Since Laura didn't seem to expect an answer to her last question, Natasha didn't see a reason, why she should give one. The young mother returned to the kitchen, where she prepared their lunch. The former spy followed her and grabbed an apple. She would have offered to help with the food, but she knew that no one would eat it in the end. She was a terrible chef.

"So how long do we have to hide?"

"Honestly I don't know. As soon as Clint is out of jail, and back with you guys, he will take care of you."

"You are not coming with us?"

"No. I'm just a friend, and right now your family is more important."

"You are family too."

"That's not…"

"The kids call you auntie Nat."

"That is just because you guys…"

"Give it up, Nat. You are a part of this family."

"Would you let me finish?"

The young mother smiled widely, when she saw how angry the redhead got. It wasn't easy to break her walls, but Laura knew how to push the right buttons. Before Natasha could get onward with her 'great plan', she felt her cell vibrating. Last night she had left it on the table. Another sign for that she had been exhausted. Sighing she grabbed the small thing and opened her news. Tony had installed an app on all of their cells, which informed them about important news in the world. Like when the bad guys destroy New York, or in this case when there was a big breakout from an undersea prison, where four former avengers had escaped.

"They're out," she whispered more to herself, but Laura heard her anyway.

"Who is out?"

"Clint."

In the next moment Laura grabbed Natasha's cell, and looked at the face of her husband. The ex-agent saw tears building in her friend's eyes, and she understood her. Clint left his family to fight in a war, which he didn't want to be a part of. Then the government put him in prison for treason, and she couldn't visit him, because no one was supposed to know about her existence.

"He is alive."

"Of course he is."

"And he is free. We can send him a message, so he can find us, and then…"

"No!"

Quickly Natasha took her cell out of Laura's hands. As much as she wanted to reunite Clint with his family, she couldn't risk it to meet him or Steve. After all she fought for team IronMan on this airport in Leipzig. Sure, she had pulled her punches, especially against her best friend, but none of them knew that she was now on their side. And except of Steve and his best friend, the winter soldier, no one knew that she helped them to escape.

"Why don't you want to write a message? He is free, Nat."

"I know. I'm sorry. I… Just give a few days to… to think of a plan."

"A plan? What do you need a plan for? He is out! He can come home!"

"I… please. I know it's hard to understand, but allow me to think."

Laura wasn't convinced, and it took her a while, until she nodded slowly. She didn't understand the reaction of her friend, but she knew her well enough to know that the woman had her reasons. Sighing she took the cell back, before Natasha could react.

"Fine, I give you time to think."

Natasha tried to say something about wanting her mobile phone, but Laura turned to Nathaniel and showed him the picture of Clint. Luckily the little baby didn't understand why his father looked that bad, so he just laughed his sweet baby laughter when he saw his father. The former agent couldn't get it over herself to ask for the stupid telephone, so she just left those two alone with the photo, and started to work on her plan. She didn't notice Laura's look, when she went outside. A look, which said 'I'm-going-to-do-something-stupid-and-I-don't-want-you-to-see-it'.

* * *

 **Next one should be up on Thursday. Please leave a review if you have time. I would love to hear what you think of my idea.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah, this time I stay with my timetable** **:)**

 **Thanks to LoneWolfOneill and for your nice reviews.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Frustrated Clint shot his arrows at the small target. It was nothing to his usual training, but he mostly did it because he had to think about something else than his missing family. A few hours ago they landed in Wakanda. Apparently the young king, also known as the Black Panther, changed his mind after their fight in Leipzig, and was now on their side. After their arrival the med team helped Bucky with his broken arm, before he decided to go back in the ice, until someone would find a cure for this brainwash-thing. Steve wasn't happy about it, but he accepted the choice of his best friend.

"How many arrows do you want to split?"

Clint gave the super soldier an angry look, then he shot again, only to halve another arrow. He had stopped counting after the twentieth hit.

"What else do you suggest? I can't sit around in this palace to wait for the bad news to arrive."

"Well, maybe this will help you. Do you have any idea where Natasha is?"

"Nat? Probably with Stark. After all she signed the accords, remember? Although I have to say that she really pulled her punches at the airport. She could have hurt me much more if she wanted to."

"She let me go."

"Yeah, I think that… Wait. What?! Would you repeat that?"

"After the tower almost fell down on Bucky and me, Nat waited at the Quinjet for us. But instead of stopping us, she attacked T'Challa. Only because of her help we could escape."

Clint's eyes widened. For the first time since he found out that his family was gone, his thoughts turned to someone else. Suddenly he realized that his best friend wasn't so safe as he had thought. She was in great danger, if General Ross knew about her betrayal. When she wasn't on Stark's side anymore, it meant that she was somewhere out there. Alone, hiding from the government.

"Why haven't you told me before?! Do you know how much time went by since we had this big fight? We sat in jail for like a day! And now you're telling me that Nat is on her own since then?!"

"You do realize that she can take care of herself, do you? We are talking about the Black Widow. She lived her whole life running away from the government."

Now the archer was angry. The redhead spy was a close friend to him, and he thought that Steve thought the same about her. He couldn't understand why the soldier was so calm.

"Tell me you're joking! We are talking about Natasha, damn it! We have to find her! We have to help her!"

"I would love to help her, Barton. Believe me, I really would. But where do you want to start? She knows how to disappear. If you know a safe house, or a place, only you two know about, please enlighten me. I'm the first, who comes with you to bring her here."

Those words calmed Clint. So Steve still cared about their redhead as much as he did. Clint knew that he and Natasha had become good friends, especially after the whole Winter Soldier-thing, but the soldier didn't know her well enough to know her safe houses. Clint, on the other hand, knew her for years now. He introduced her to his family. His children loved her and called her 'auntie Nat'. If anyone knew the Black Widow, it was him.

"So? Do you know a safe house?"

"Of course I do. The only problem is that she has like a million safe houses. How we are supposed to find the one she stays in?"

"Like I said, she knows how to disappear. I hoped that you would know a place, but since there are too many, I guess we have to wait until she contacts us."

"I don't like this," Clint mumbled "She should be with us."

Steve heard the former shield agent, and instead of an answer he nod. He didn't know him as he knew Natasha, but he saw when someone needed space. Slowly he turned around to leave the grieving archer alone, when suddenly Clint's cell rang.

"What is it?" asked Steve.

Confused Clint furrowed his brow. He got a message, and it said that it came from Natasha's phone. But the message didn't sound like her.

 _LAST WINTER VACATION. ALL SAFE._

"I… think… Laura… contacts… me."

"Well, those are good news, right? I mean, when she contacts you it means that she is alive, and that she and the kids are free."

"Yeah, It's just… this message is from… ehm Nat's cell."

Surprised Steve came closer. He didn't know much about cell phones, but even he could read the name of the contact, which was connected to the number. The message was from the Black Widow! Or at least from her cell.

"Okay, let's pretend for a second that this is from your wife. Why has she Natasha's cell? She is on the run, and…"

"Because… she is brilliant! She must have gotten Laura and the kids and brought them to a safe house! I have to get there, Cap!"

Clint didn't wait for an answer. Instead he put away his cell, and then he ran back to the palace. Steve needed a second before he realized what the archer did. After that it only took him another second to catch up with him.

"Barton, wait! You can't just fly over there! We have to make a plan!"

"A plan?! Damn it, Cap! This is my family we are talking about! I have to see them!"

"And you will. Just let us talk with the rest of the team. Then we find your family."

"We?"

"Have you thought that we would let you leave on your own? We are a team, Barton. We go together."

* * *

Natasha rubbed her wet hair with a towel. After hours of thinking she had decided to take a shower to clear her mind. It had been good news that Clint and Sam and this other guy, whoever he was, were free now, and yes, she was really happy to hear this. But none of them knew what she did. The last thing they remember is her being on Tony's side. Fighting against them. Of course she wanted her best friend to be reunited with his family, but she wasn't sure what he would do to her, if he would find her. Normally he wouldn't hurt her, but because of the accords he was in jail. She didn't come to rescue him, nor did she prevent it. Would saving his family be enough?

Sighing the redhead walked to the window, and let her gaze fly over the landscape. What should she do? Should she risk it, and contact Clint, so that he could come here? But would there be enough time for her to escape? Or should she drive to the nearest town, and send him a message then? But then the Barton's would be on their own, and she promised to keep them safe. Hell, why couldn't this be easy? Just when she turned away from the window, her eyes saw something coming out of the woods. Surprised she took a closer look. They were somewhere in the middle of nowhere. The nearest house was miles away. Her eyes widened, when she finally recognized the small figure. It was Clint!

"Shit!"

Quickly she threw the towel on her bed, grabbed her stuff and pushed it in the small bag. How did he find them so fast? She had been so careful. They all had used fake passports. There was no way that he could have found them that easily. And her phone was untrace…

"My phone!"

Quickly she took two steps at a time. Laura was in the kitchen, and was definitely alarmed with Natasha's appearance.

"Natasha, what's wrong? Do we have to run? Did they found us?"

"Where is my cell, Laura?"

"What?"

"My cell!"

"Ehm… On the table. Why do you…?"

The redhead didn't wait for her to finish. Instead she grabbed the small device, and switched through the message. She didn't need long until she found the one she searched for.

"You wrote him."

At least Laura didn't deny it. Maybe because she knew that it was useless. After all she was talking to a former SHIELD agent.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I know you told me to wait, and I don't know what's going on between you guys, but I had to. He is my husband, and he is out of jail. My children need their father."

"What is with daddy?"

Natasha shrugged. Lila and Cooper stood in the door, and looked with worried eyes at their mother. This had been the first time that the children were able to sneak up on her. And it was a bad sign, because it meant that she let down her shields. Fine, now she had to act quickly. Clint was here, and he should be at the door any minute. What she needed was a distraction, and who could be a better distraction than his own children?

"Lila, Cooper. I have some good news for you. Your dad is outside. Why don't you go and welcome him?"

The eyes of the small kids glow happy. Before Laura could stop them, they already opened the door and ran outside.

"DADDY!"

Natasha turned to the shocked mother. She hadn't noticed her husband, other than the ex-spy. Slowly she understood why her friend was in such a hurry.

"He is here? Honestly?"

"Yes, now take Nathaniel and go to him."

"Nat…"

"Laura, please. I don't have the time to explain it to you. Go to your husband. He'll be happy to see you."

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do."

Laura took her baby boy out of his chair, then she gave Natasha a hug. She felt bad for what she did, although she knew that she had to do it for her children.

"Stay," she whispered in the ear of her friend "We'll find a way. We always do."

"Not this time Laura."

It was hard for her to push her friend like that, but she had no choice. She pulled Laura's arm away, and grabbed her bag. Sadly the young mother watched how Natasha walked to the backdoor of the house without turning around. Then she made her way to the front. It wasn't a lie. Her beautiful husband was hugging their children, and it looked as if he wasn't hurt. He must have gotten her cryptic message, and found them. Hopefully he could help Natasha, before she disappeared for good.

Clint smiled when he saw his wife and his baby son. Finally he was home. He released Lila and Cooper, and went over to Laura. He gave Nathaniel a soft kiss on his small head, then he kissed his wife.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't know that… that it would…"

"Clint, you can explain it to me later. She wants to run."

The archer needed a few seconds, before he understood what she meant. Natasha was here, and she ran away. He couldn't let this happen.

"Where is she?"

"She used the backdoor. Please, you have to stop her."

"Cap, did you hear that?"

 _We are on our way, Barton. Stay with your family. We get Natasha._

Clint sighed, then he pulled Laura in his arms. It had been a good plan that he didn't come alone.


	5. Chapter 4

**At first I want to thank Black' Victor Cachat, and the guest, who wrote me. I'm glad that you like my idea** **:)**

 **Black' Victor Cachat: No, there won't be any Brutasha. Actually Bruce Banner and Thor are the only two avengers, who won't make an appearance in this story.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Natasha didn't waste time. As soon as Clint would know that she was running from him, he would follow her. And there was no doubt that Laura would keep it a secret for long. Hell, she couldn't even wait for a plan, before they contact the archer. Maybe she was lucky, and he would decide to stay with his family, instead of hunting her.

"Yeah Natasha, as if that is possible," she murmured to herself "This is Clint, we are talking about."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

As soon as she heard the voice, she fired her bite. Sam screamed in pain, before he fell on the ground. Apparently he had sat in the trees, waiting for her.

"Damn it! Those things really hurt!"

"Shit!"

When Sam was here, that meant that everyone else was, too. And it meant that she had not nearly as much time as she thought she would have. Ignoring the man on the ground, she ran faster. Who else brought Clint with him? Everyone from the prison? And was Steve with them? It was one thing to fight against the Falcon, even against Clint, but against Captain America? She was not so stupid to actually believe that she could have a chance.

"NAT!"

She stumbled when she heard Steve's voice yelling her name. For a second she was tempted to turn around. For a second all she wanted to do was to stop running. She has been running her whole life, and she was tired of it. Then she remembered the fight at the airport, and her feet did the rest. Maybe there would come a time when she could stop hiding, but right now this wasn't the time. Steve knew the truth, but it was harder to convince the rest of her change of heart. And even when they would believe her. There was still a big target on her back. She couldn't let General Ross find her friends.

"I got her!"

A young man in a strange suit appeared beside her. Natasha needed only one hand, to grab him and to press him on the ground. She remembered his voice from the airport, but she still didn't know who he was.

"Ouch. Could you please stop attacking us? We are the good guys."

"Yeah, sorry if I don't believe you. The line between good and bad isn't that clear right now."

"Wow, you really have trusting issues. I thought…"

"You talk too much."

She gave the strange man a punch in his stomach, and was rewarded with being thrown through the air, until she met a tree with her back. Coughing she tried to ignore the pain, but it hurt pretty much.

"And you are too defensive," Wanda said, while she checked on the whining man.

The redhead got back on her feet, and immediately shot another one of her bites. Wanda, who wasn't looking, screamed loud, when she got hit.

"And I hate it, when you throw me around," Natasha explained angry.

"Nat, stop!"

"Shit!"

She grabbed her bag, then she ran as fast as possible, although her back was protesting. Steve wouldn't stop to check on Wanda or this other guy. He knew that they survived worse, and that her bites wouldn't hurt them. Why couldn't Clint come alone? Did he has to bring his whole team? She could have fled from him, but with all those superpowers? After all she was just a human. A great spy and fighter, but still human.

"We are not here to fight!"

A small laugh escaped her lips. This was the Steve she knew. Always trying to reason with his opponents. He hated it to fight, and she could only imagine how much he hated this part. But she couldn't stop. Not now. Not after all that happened between them. The next second felt like it would happen in a time loop. In the first moment Natasha was running, then she felt Steve's strong arm around her waist. How he pulled her against his body, before the world started to turn upside down. She lost her bag, while they continued to roll over the ground. Her already hurt body felt worse with every stone she landed on. Steve, trying to be the gentleman, did his best to shield her from the most damage, but he couldn't save her from everything. Finally they stopped facing the blue sky, and she could hear Steve moaning under her. His hold on her was weak, so the former agent had no problems in getting out of his embrace. Her problems started when she tried to stand up. Suddenly the world was moving again, and she felt like she had to puke. Stumbling she made a few steps away from the super soldier, before she sank on the ground again. This was not how she planned her escape.

"Stop running," Steve coughed, while he tried to get to his feet, too.

"In case you forgot who I am, soldier, running is in my blood."

"I don't wanna fight against you, Nat."

"Then don't, Steve! You don't have to follow me. Stay, and let me go."

"You know I can't do this."

"Yes, you can! You only need to try!"

When he made his own stumbling footsteps towards her, she knew that he wouldn't stop. Carefully she got up again, although her body protested. She needed a distraction or she would lose this fight. Steve made another step, while he watched her reaction. They both were hurt, but he was still stronger than her. Quickly Natasha bend, grabbed a handful of dirt, and finally threw it at the super soldier. It was an action he hadn't thought off, which gave her time to run. She was no fool. He would come for her, as soon as he got the dirt out of his eyes, and this would be any second.

"Tasha!"

"Really?"

Natasha was frustrated. Just when she thought she got rid of one, another one of them appeared. Why couldn't they stand back?

"Clint? Can you see Cap?" asked Scott.

"I'm here, Lang."

"Oh, good. For a second I was worried that she knocked you out, too. I mean, not that you are that easy to knock out, but…"

"This is not the time to stutter, Scott. We are here to get her," Wanda explained angry.

Well, they all sounded close, so this meant that the ex-spy was screwed. An intelligent person would have given up by this time, but Natasha was stubborn. Although she didn't know in which direction she was running anymore, she did her best on putting one foot in front of the other.

"What the…"

Surprisingly the trees started to become less than before. But she barely made it inside the forest, so it was impossible that she already reached the end of it. Her right foot stopped moving, before she could analyze her surrounding any further. Thanks to her training she managed it to perform a roll to prevent herself from more damage. When she looked back, she saw Wanda, who arrived, too. Her power was really useful, as long as she was on your side. Sadly Natasha was this time on the bad one. And she was angry. Angry at herself, because she didn't take a better look out on her cell phone. Angry because she didn't notice sooner what Laura did. Angry because she couldn't fight off her friends. Both women held up their hand, but Natasha's bite was quicker. Wanda screamed, and sank to the ground.

"Hey, those things hurt. Could you stop using them?"

It was the shrink-and-grow-guy again. He stumbled over some rocks, then he rolled over the ground, until he stopped in front of the redhead.

"Hi."

"You are creepy."

"Sorry."

She got up, only to be stopped again. This time by this creepy guy, and this time it hurt, when she made contact with the stones. Damn it, today she saw way too many stones. The former spy tried to kick her opponent, but he used her strength to get up, then he tried to pin her down. The operative word was 'tried'. Maybe she had no superpowers, but against this guy she practically was the Hulk. One quick pull with her arm, and their positions were changed, until Wanda used her powers again, and Natasha was back in the air.

"Wanda, don't!" yelled Clint, but it was too late.

The poor girl didn't understand what was wrong, and looked at the archer with big eyes, who increased his tempo. Other than his teammates, he knew the landscape, and other than Natasha, he knew exactly where they were. In fact his best friend was now rolling towards a big abyss, and it didn't look as if she would stop in time.

"NAT!"

Clint jumped, but he was too far away. Natasha, who now realized where she was, tried to grab his hand, then she reached the edge and disappeared.

"NO!"

The redhead's first thought was to use her gear, until she remembered that she wasn't wearing it, which meant she had no chance of saving herself, and her friends were disappearing very quickly. For the first time the Black Widow learned what it meant to feel fear. She wasn't ready to die. She didn't want to die.

"Falcon, where are you?!" yelled Clint angry "We need you! Now!"

"I'm already here, Clint."

"Catch her! Hurry!"

Sam didn't need a second invitation. When he saw Natasha fall, this situation reminded him at Rhodey immediately. But this time it would end differently. This time he would reach her, before she'd crash on the ground. She wore no heavy suit, which could pull her down. He could do this. Sam used the speed of his suit to become faster. He could do it, he could do it, he could… Falcon grabbed her, only seconds before the former agent hit the ground, and pulled her against his chest. While he flew back to the sky, he could hear his blood rushing through his veins, his heart was beating rapidly and he was breathing pretty fast. He had to admit that a part of him had been afraid, if he would finish the task in time. The part of him, who reminded him of his failure at the airport constantly. The accident with Rhodey.

"When you want to learn how to fly, you just have to ask."

Sam tried to joke with the small woman in his arms, but this time his voice didn't sound as funny as he wished she would. But Natasha didn't answer anyway. He couldn't see her face, so he could only imagine how she felt after this crazy 'fall'. The two reached the others, and Sam landed smoothly in front of Clint, who looked relieved when he saw his best friend alive and well.

"Natasha."

Sam put the redhead back on her own feet, but she was so shaken up that her feet didn't hold her. Luckily for her, Clint was in reach, so he caught her before she made contact with the ground, and pulled her in his strong and safe arms. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, which was enough for the poor woman. She was proud that she could take a lot of pain, before there would come any tears. In fact she couldn't remember, when it was the last time she cried, but today was too much. All the stress from the fight in Lagos, the Sokovia Accords, the bomb in Vienna, the fight against her friends in Leipzig, the run from the government, and now again she had been fighting against her friends, just because she didn't know on which side she was. And now this near death experience, which was enough for her stressed nerves. Natasha threw her arms around her best friend, drawing from his strength and immediately the tears started to drop. She wanted to stop fighting. At least against her friends. They were everything she had, and they were the most precious she had.

"Nat, it's alright. You are safe now," Clint whispered in her ear, while he continued with the soft strokes "You don't have to run anymore."

It sounded so good, she almost believed him. The calm and confident words, the safety of his embrace, the strength of his body, all this tried to convince her. But it was a dream. A dream, which couldn't come true for the Black Widow.

"I take her, Barton."

She realized Steve's calm voice, then someone grabbed her legs, until the person could carry her bridal style. Clint released her, but not before he gave her a kiss on her hair.

"Alright, does anyone remember the direction? Because I have to admit that I am lost, guys," Scott explained.

Clint sighed. What did he do to stick with this guy? He loosened Natasha's grip around his neck, and put her arms around Steve, so she would have a better hold. He was surprised how little power was left in her. Right now he had the ghost of the Black Widow in front of him.

"You're good, Cap?"

"Sure, just lead the way. We have to get Nat back in the house."

A small part of the redhead wanted to protest, but since she was still crying, and the bigger part enjoyed the safety of Steve's arms, she accepted her defeat.

* * *

 **So, the next chapter comes on Monday. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Or let me know what you think about my story. Reviews are very appreciated.**

 **Have a great weekend** **:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Witchcraft12, xandsfaith, Amanda, and the guest for your reviews.**

 **Witchcraft12 and xandsfaith: No, this won't be a Romanogers story. I like the friendship between Natasha and Steve, as much as I like it with Clint. And I just don't see her in a romantic relationship with any of the Avengers.**

 **Amanda: Thank you for your kind words. They really made my day** **J**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Natasha had stopped crying when they reached the house, but her body was still shaken from the near death experience. Clint went in first, so he could shoo away his kids in their rooms. Then he called Steve and the rest in. The super soldier carried their friend to the couch, where Laura and Clint were already waiting with a big blanket, which they put around the shaking woman. Laura, who hadn't seen Natasha like this ever before, was disturbed, when she saw her.

"What did you do to her?"

"Why do you think it was one of us?" asked Sam surprised.

"Because you are the ones, who followed her? Or because she wasn't in this mood when she left me here? And maybe because there is no one else here!"

Laura almost yelled the last words, which was why everyone, except for Steve, stepped back. Clint, who saw that things were about to get ugly, decided to stop this discussion by taking care of his wife.

"Alright, guys, that's enough. Laura could you… I don't know. Maybe you make some tea? I think we all need to cool down a bit."

"Fine," the mother answered angry, then she stomped back to her kitchen.

Clint sighed relieved, then he sat down beside his best friend, and stroke a few strands of red hair out of her face.

"How do you feel, Nat?"

"I've felt better."

"Well, at least you talk again. That's an improvement, don't you think?"

It was meant to be a joke, but the redhead wasn't in the mood to smile. Instead she pulled her legs closer to herself, and hugged them.

"Alright, no jokes. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Honestly, I don't want to talk at all."

"Okay, but I have to tell you something."

"Clint…"

"No, let me finish this. I promise I will make it short."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, so… I want to thank you. You knew that the government was searching for you, and still you risked your safety for my family. Instead of doing your own thing, you got my family, and kept them safe. This means a lot to me, Nat."

"You were in jail. I couldn't let Ross take them, so he could blackmail you."

"Still, they are my responsibility, and not yours."

"Don't be stupid. I don't care about them as much as you do, but I do care."

"Thank you that you saved them."

"You're welcome."

This time the archer got a half-smile from the ex-spy, although it was gone as quick as it appeared. Still he appreciated the try.

"That's all?" asked Wanda surprised, and destroyed the beautiful moment between the two friends "You say 'thank you' and then everything she has done is forgotten? In case you forgotten, she signed this damn Accords!"

"Wanda…," Clint tried to interrupt the furious woman, but it was useless.

"No! The whole time she was against us. She sided with Stark, she was there when the German police arrested Steve and Sam, and did nothing! She was at the airport to arrest US!"

"She is on our side now."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I…"

"Why? Because she say so?! Sorry Clint, but I don't believe her!"

Now Clint was angry. He liked the young girl, and not just because he owed her, because her brother died while he protected the archer. But if he had to decide between the witch and his best friend, Natasha would always be his first choice. And it looked as if Laura was on his side at this part.

"Hey, young lady! This is MY safe house! I don't allow you to…!"

"Don't you dare insult our friend in…!"

"Okay, I think we all need to cool down. Wanda, take a walk around the house," Steve interrupted the three quickly, before someone would get hurt.

"But…!"

"Now, Wanda."

The young woman glared angry at everyone, and especially at Natasha, before she obeyed, and left the house. Immediately everyone sighed, when they felt how the situation started to ease.

"I should leave."

"You stay," Clint answered, and pushed Natasha back in the cushion.

"Wanda is right. You can't trust me. The spy-thing will always be in my genes."

"Well, I know that she is wrong. I know that I can trust you. That WE can trust you."

"I'm the Black Widow, Clint. No one can…"

Again she tried to stand up, and again he pushed her back.

"I don't care who you were, Nat! You are my friend, and I trust you!"

"You are insane, Clint! Why are you…?!"

"Okay, this needs to stop."

Natasha and Clint were so angry, that they didn't even notice Steve, who pulled a stick out of his pocket. Then he went over to the couch. He grabbed Natasha's beautiful red locks, and forced her head to the side.

"Steve, what…?!"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Steve used her confusion to push the stick in her now exposed neck.

"Cap, what is this?"

"T'Challa gave it to me. Don't worry, Barton. It's just an anesthesia."

Natasha tried to reach the stick, but Steve already pulled it back.

"You can't… Steve, I will…"

"Tell me when you are awake again, Nat. Until then, sleep well."

Softly Steve pressed his lips on her temple, while he held her head with his hand.

"I… hate… you."

"No you don't."

"I… do."

"Good night, Nat."

* * *

Clint watched how his best friend closed her eyes, and how her breathing calmed. His wife came over again to see what happened.

"What have you done?"

"She needs sleep, Mrs. Barton. Natasha is strong, but can't go on like this forever."

"When did T'Challa give you…"

"I told him that we would meet Natasha, and because he knows how she fights, he thought it would be a good idea to use this, if we can't reason with her."

"Why didn't you tell me…"

"Because I know how you feel about her, Barton. I didn't want you to feel bad. She is my friend too, but you two are much closer than she is with anyone else. Come on, let's get her to bed. This couch doesn't look very comfortable."

"I'll show you her room," Laura said, and already walked to the stairs.

Clint stood up, and wanted to pull Natasha in his arms, but Steve stopped him. He was the one, who send the redhead to sleep, so he wanted to be the one, who'd brought her to bed.

Steve followed Laura upstairs to Natasha's room. Carefully he laid her on the soft bed, while Clint's wife closed the curtains.

"She will be furious, when she wakes up," Clint determined.

"I know, but we have to talk to her. I don't want to fight her."

"So you want to stay by her side? The whole time? Because this is what you have to do. As soon as she wakes up, she will be gone."

Concerned Steve looked around. The room was not big, and it would be really uncomfortable to wait in here. Something he didn't want to ask of any of his friends. On the other hand, Natasha would escape through the window, as soon as Natasha was awake.

"Can we put something in front of the window? When we close them, and one of us will wait in front of her door, it should be hard for her to get away."

"We are talking about Natasha, Cap."

"Yeah, well at least it would be harder. Or can you think of a better plan?"

The silence was answer enough. Sighing Steve turned to the other woman in this room.

"Do we have something here, what we could use to build a barricade?"

"We… No, that's nonsense. But we could… No, that's not enough. Oh, that could work."

Clint and Steve watched amused, how she ignored both of them, while she murmured to herself on her way out. The super soldier sat down beside the former agent, and started to take of her weapons, as soon as Laura was gone.

"What are you doing?"

"Natasha is a weapon, even without her… toys. When she uses them, I'm sure that she could beat us. Or at least impede us, but I don't want to give her the opportunity to escape. I think that if she listens to us, we can convince her that she doesn't need to run, but if we don't take her weapons, this will end in a fight. Again. Do you see my point?"

"I see it. What I don't see is how you want to find EVERYTHING that she is hiding under her clothes."

Steve stopped, when he noticed what the archer was implying. Apparently he hadn't thought about this option.

"What do you mean with 'under her clothes'?"

"Come on, Cap. You don't think that she is only wearing visible weapons, do you?"

"Of course I thought… I mean where else should she… there is no place for… Damn it."

Quickly Captain America pulled back his hands. The poor man now wore a pretty red color on his face. Natasha was his friend, and she was beautiful, but he wasn't interested in her. It was one thing to take off the obvious weapons, but a whole different world to take off her clothes.

"Don't tell me Captain America is shy. Haven't you touched…?"

"Do you want to do this?"

"No!" answered Clint quickly, and stepped back "She is my best friend! I could never… this would be just… No!"

Now it was Steve's turn to smile. Apparently this situation wasn't easy for any of them. Damn, why couldn't Natasha be a guy? Then this would be so much easier.

"Oh Barton, don't tell me Hawkeye is shy."

"Very funny, Cap. Remember I know Nat longer than you, so…"

"So this should be easier for you than for me."

"This is not what I wanted to say. Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Alright, I'll do it. But if you tell her one word about this, I'll kick your ass."

"Ass? You said a bad word. Weren't you the one, who…?"

"Barton! If you don't stop now, I'll go, and tell your wife that…"

"Don't you dare play the I-tell-your-wife-card!"

"Then stop talking!"

"Fine."

Steve sighed, then he started his examination again. He decided to start with the places, which seemed safe like her arms and her legs. Little did he know how much weapons Natasha really possessed. When he found a third object on her hip, he was done.

"Okay, I can't do this. Can we please get your wife? I would ask Wanda, but since she and Nat are not the best friends right now, I would like to keep her out of this."

"I'll get Laura."

 **Next chapter will be online on Wednesday. Reviews are still very appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to .3, Katherine Marceline Queen and Amanda for your reviews. I apologize to all Wanda fans. This story doesn't show the nice girl. I know that she works with the team in CA:CW, but I needed her to be the one person, who doesn't trust the change of heart from the Black Widow. After all she is the one, who doesn't know Natasha as much as the boys do (Scott doesn't count, because if you have watched Ant-Man you know that he is a nice guy). Especially this chapter will be no fun for Wanda fans, but I hope you can forgive me, and continue to read the story.**

 **.3: Yes, I could update the chapters every day, but then this story would be over to quickly, so I decided to stay with the two-day-timetable. I hope that is alright for you** **J**

 **Katherine Marceline Queen: There will be more chapters, but there won't be any Romanogers, sorry. I know my version of Wanda is a little hard, and it won't get better.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

When Natasha awoke, she felt better. At least for a moment. Then she remembered what had happened, and immediately she sat up in her bed. The room was surprisingly dark. She should be able to see the furniture, even in the middle of the night. But she couldn't even see her hand.

"What is going on?"

If she couldn't use her sight, she needed to trust her other skills. Dark meant that someone could hide in a corner. Or beside the door. But she only heard her own breathing. She was alone. This was a good sign. Alright, time to use the skill to feel. Carefully she got out of bed, and sneaked to the window, or where she thought it would be. Luckily her spy-brain had memorized the whole house, why she could open the window without any light. Then her finger touched the cool metal, and immediately she knew why it was so dark in her room. Someone blocked it to keep her from getting out. She was strong, but this was an impossible task. Quietly Natasha cursed in Russian, before she turned to her only way out, the door. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that they would leave her without a guard. The problem was that she didn't know who was sitting out there. She had no problem with Sam, or Wanda, or the shrinking guy. They all would have no chance against her, if she could surprise them. It would be harder if Steve or Clint were waiting for her. Yeah, she could surprise them, too, but Steve was stronger than her, and Clint… well, he was her best friend, and she didn't want to hurt him.

"Well, you don't find it out, if you just stay here, Natasha," she told herself "Open the damn door, and find it out."

Before she could think about it twice, she tried her luck, and went into action. Someone sat beside the door, like she thought, and who shrugged because of the sudden movement. She needed a second to recognize the shrink-and-grow-guy, and another second to put her arms around his neck. She wouldn't kill him, but she couldn't allow him to scream for help.

"Don't… We…want…t'help," he coughed, before he passed out.

"Sorry, but I can't talk to you guys. At least not until this whole war-thing is over."

She leaned him against the wall, because she was afraid what the kids would think if they'd see him lying on the floor. After all that was happening between her and their father, and she loved Clint's family. Then she sneaked to the stairs.

"Alright, one down. Try to avoid the rest," she whispered to herself.

Slowly Natasha took step by step the stairs, until she reached the floor. She could hear Steve, Clint and Sam with Laura in the kitchen. Well, this only meant that Wanda was still missing. Or she was with the others, and wasn't talking. She looked at the front door. Her freedom was close, but could she risk it? What if someone would notice her? Steve was fast, and he would catch her, before she would get far. And they still had her bag.

"Then use your weapons, idiot. It's impossible that they found everything. You are the Black Widow, and not a stupid bunny," she cursed.

"What is with bunnies?"

The redhead shrugged, and she needed her whole strength not to kill the little girl. This was the second time that she allowed her to sneak up on her. Quickly she planted a big smile on her face.

"Lila, what are you doing here?" whispered Natasha.

Luckily for the young woman, the little girl seemed do like this game. Her eyes lit up with joy, and when she answered, she imitated her aunt.

"I wanted to ask mommy if she can give me a cookie. What are you doing here?"

"I… yeah, what am I doing here?"

Confused Lila watched her aunt. Natasha was pretty sure that she looked like she had lost her mind. If she wouldn't find a good explanation for this situation, Lila would tell everything her parents.

"I… play a game. With your daddy."

"What game?"

"Ehm… hide and seek."

"Really? I love hide and seek. Can I play too?"

"You want to… sure. But you have to be quiet. Your daddy must not hear us."

"I tell Cooper. I'm sure that he wants to play too."

"Okay, but remember. You have to be quiet."

Lila nodded happy, then she ran away. Natasha waited until the girl was gone, then she listen at the voices again. Still no Wanda, but the rest was there. Well, either she tried it now or never. Every second she was sitting here, would give the men the opportunity to check on her, and then they would find her. This she couldn't let happen. The former agent sneaked to the door, opened it, then she ran as fast as she could. Even when Steve and Clint would hear her, she would make it to the forest until they would reach her. She took the direction where she had seen Clint from her window. It was impossible that they walked, so they had to come with something. Either they used a car or, and this would be the better option, they still had the Quinjet. Her advantage was that she could fly this thing. She could do this… or not. The stormy redhead managed it to make like ten steps, before her muscles stopped moving.

"I knew that we can't trust you."

"Let me go, Wanda."

Her answer wasn't more than a cough, while she tried to escape from the grip of the telekinesis-woman. She had been so close. Why was this girl still outside? Why wasn't she with the others in the kitchen? Suddenly Natasha felt how the power tightened around her. Her already hurt body protested, and if she had been a winy woman, she would have been crying by now.

"Wanda, please. I just need to leave. I'm not a threat to you."

"I don't believe you!"

Alright, an angry Wanda, was bad. Especially for her bones. The grip tightened once again, and this time Natasha felt how her right foot snapped. It wasn't broken, but it felt as if she had twisted her ankle. Her escape plan became even more complicated. Besides the pain was building tears in her eyes. Tears she didn't want.

"Wanda!"

This was Steve's voice, and he sounded angry.

"Let her go!"

"No! She tried to run! We can't…!"

"Release her! Now!"

For a second Natasha was convinced that the girl would disobey, but then the power was gone, and she could breathe again. She wasted one second to swallow, then she used her freedom to run. She stumbled as soon as she put weight on her right foot, and she needed to clench her teeth, so she wouldn't scream from the pain. Unfortunately Steve and Clint knew her to well. They were by her side, before she could put weight on it a second time. While the super soldier pulled her against his chest, the archer took a look at her ankle, and touched it carefully.

"What have you done?" asked Clint angry.

"Something you couldn't do. I stopped her."

"No, you hurt her! She is our friend, Wanda, not our enemy!"

"She is YOUR friend! I don't trust her!"

"We can discuss this later. Barton, help me to get Natasha back in the house."

The poor captain had the exercise to keep the fighting Black Widow from hurting him or her best friend, which wasn't exactly easy. Luckily Clint had some experience with this mood. He cradled her face in his hands, so that she had to look at him.

"Nat, stop!"

"Let me go! I can't stay here!"

"Sure you can! You just have to stop fighting us! Uh!"

Okay, maybe his experience weren't that good. He forgot Natasha's kick skills, which lead to a whimpering Hawkeye, who went on his knees.

"Really Nat? I know I already have three children, but this is beyond nice. That's cruel."

"I wouldn't need to do this, if you would leave me alone!"

Clint clenched his teeth, and stood up, although the pain was still there. When the redhead tried it again, he caught her leg, and pinned it to his side. Then he grabbed her chin, and held it in place.

"Stop this nonsense! Or I'll take one of this anesthesia-sticks Steve brought, and send you right back to sleep!"

This time his words came through. The ex-spy became calmer, and stopped fighting against Steve's grip.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me. Right now I'm really pissed, Nat."

"This isn't my fault! If you would only list…!"

"No, you listen! We don't want to fight you! We are not your enemies!..."

"I know," she whispered quietly.

"…All we do is trying to keep you safe, but all you can think of is to run away! Why?"

"We can discuss this in the house, Barton. I don't like it to be out here, where anyone with a satellite can see us."

Clint looked as if he wasn't finish with his speech, but then he gave up. Sighing he released Natasha's chin.

"She can't walk."

"I'm fine, I…"

"I take her."

Before the Black Widow could argue again, he pulled her in his arms in bridal style. Well, half-bridal style, because Clint was still holding her other leg. Carefully the archer gave Steve the second one too.

"Wanda, you stay away from Nat or I swear that you will sleep in the Quinjet. Understood?"

"You're way too soft. At first you pull your punches, and now you trust her to easy. Don't you get it? She is still on Stark's side. She will inform him, as soon as she is free."

"Why don't you take another walk around the house?"

It sounded more like a command, and less like a question. Nonetheless Wanda wasn't happy about the suggestion.

"Because I don't want to!"

Clint gave her his best evil eye, then he followed Steve back inside the house.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to liberty2577 and Katherine Marceline Queen for your reviews.**

 **This time Clint will be a little harsher than normal, but I promise that it will be the only time he will hurt Natasha a little.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Scott swayed into the living room, when Steve sat down on the couch, pulling Natasha on his lab.

"What happened?" asked Laura, who had stayed with Nathaniel "I heard you all yelling, and… oh my god, I get some ice packs."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're always fine, Nat. Only that you never are," Clint said annoyed "How are you, Scott?"

"She surprised me. And she is fast. And strong. Hell, I don't want to babysit her ever again."

"Don't worry, you won't. Cap, hands."

"What… No!"

But it was too late. Steve's strong hands held her, while Clint tied a rope around her tiny ones to keep her from fighting. And this time he stayed out of the reach of her legs. He had enough kicks for weeks.

"Didn't you say you don't want to fight me?"

"Yes, that's the reason why I use this rope. Because I know you. You won't stop. Especially not when we will take care of your injury. So this rope will stay, until I talked some sense into you and you are back to your normal self."

"I said I'm fine. I don't need you to…"

Clint was someone, who rarely got angry. Maybe because he had three children. And normally Natasha knew it when she was about to cross the line. Today was a day, when she didn't, which was why she was kind of surprised by his action. Steve, on the other hand, was shocked, when the archer grabbed Natasha's injured ankle. He knew that those two were good friends, and normally they didn't want to hurt each other. Wanda hadn't been joking, when she said that Clint had pulled his punches at the fight on the airport in Leipzig. But as much as he was shocked by Clint, he admired the redhead's reaction. She hissed, before she clenched her teeth, and held her breath, while Clint pushed. When the archer noticed that not one sound would come over her lips, he increased the pressure.

"Barton," Steve warned him, but the man was stubborn.

"You are not fine. Do you want to know why I know this, Nat? Because you are a human being. Just like we are. You are strong, and your pain level is high, but you are not unbreakable. Hell, not even Cap here is unbreakable! And the pain won't go away if you keep saying `I'm fine´!"

"Clint!"

This was the time when Laura noticed what her husband was doing, and she wasn't happy about it, like you could tell by her shocked face.

"What are you…?"

"Don't worry, honey. I just want her to admit that she isn't fine. That she needs help too sometimes. And she will. As soon as she can't hold her breath anymore."

"Clint, she is hurt! You can't…"

"Say it, Nat. Say it and I stop."

"You two are unbelievable."

Quickly Steve grabbed Clint's hand, and pulled it off. He couldn't stand this anymore. He hated it to see his friends being hurt, and this was extra pain, which wasn't necessary. Immediately the tension in Natasha's body faded, and the super soldier heard her breathing again, although it was faster than before.

"What are you doing, Cap?"

"What I'm doing, Barton? What are YOU doing? She is your friend. At least that's what you said. You shouldn't be the one, who hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her. But…"

Before Steve could stop him, the archer used his other hand to put pressure on Natasha's injury again. The poor woman, who still tried to breathe normal, wasn't provided on this attack, and this time she couldn't suppress a sound of pain.

"Ow!"

"…she drives me crazy, because she thinks she doesn't need anyone to watch out for her. And I want her to understand, that SOMETIMES IT IS OKAY TO LET OTHERS TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

Natasha held her breath again, but this time his words came through to her. Tears built up in her eyes, which she tried to blink away, but they didn't stop. Clint, who saw that he got her, released her ankle, and pulled her into a hug. He stroked softly her hair, while he whispered comforting words in her ear. His anger was gone, and now he just wanted to take care of his best friend. For the second time in two days, the tough spy started to cry. Laura shook her head in disbelief. She loved her husband, but sometimes he was an idiot, only to remember her in the next second why she fell in love with him. The strong and sweet sides were what made him such a good person. Meanwhile Steve was probably the one, who felt the most uncomfortable. After all Natasha was still sitting in his lap, so he had no clue what he should do. Luckily for him Laura helped him by arriving with the ice packs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I have the ice, and if I wait any longer it's melting before it helps Natasha."

The archer released his best friend, and brushed her tears off her cheek. Then he gave his wife room, so she could take a closer look at the redheads ankle.

"It doesn't look broken, but it's definitely sprained. I think we need more ice."

Natasha hissed when the ice pack made contact, but she didn't pull away. Steve stood up carefully, then he sat the former agent back on the couch, while Clint took a pillow, and put it under her foot.

"I know that you won't listen, but could you at least try not to move?"

"I won't promise anything," she answered with a small smile on her lips.

"What is wrong with aunt Nat?"

Surprised everyone turned to the children, who stood behind Scott, and watched their aunt with big eyes. Lila was the first, who came over, and noticed the rope.

"Why is aunt Nat tied up?"

"Ehm… that's because… ehm… honey?"

Helpless Clint turned towards his wife. He couldn't tell his daughter the truth, but right now he couldn't think of a solution, which she would believe. Sadly Laura looked as shocked as her husband.

"Hey Lila, do you remember what I told you when we met in the floor?"

"That you play hide and seek with daddy."

"Exactly, well, sadly he caught me, and this is why I'm tied up now."

Clint, who didn't understand what Natasha was talking about, still looked confused, but when his daughter turned towards him, he nodded quickly, and put on a big smile.

"Right, listen to your aunt."

"But I don't want her to be tied up."

"Well, your aunt was bad, and that's why this is necessary," Wanda explained, when she entered the room.

"That's not true! Auntie Nat isn't bad! She never is!"

"Or you don't know her that well, little girl."

"You don't know her! Daddy, I want them gone!"

The little Barton wasn't convinced. Maybe because she didn't know Wanda, and trusted her 'aunt' more than the new young girl. While Wanda stayed calm, Lila became angrier with every second, until tears were running down her cheek.

"Oh man, this must be the day of tears," Clint muttered, before he pulled her in his arms.

"Lila, those ropes don't hurt auntie Nat. I promise."

"I don't like this game anymore!"

"Okay sweetheart. We will stop playing, yeah?"

"Do you untie her?"

"Yes."

"What?! You can't be serious! I thought you'd understand that we…!"

"Wanda, shut up!"

The archer would be dead by now, if glares could kill. The girl with the telekinesis skills stared at him angry, but he ignored her. Instead he opened Natasha's bonds, which made his little daughter happy. After that he grabbed Lila, and sat her on the redhead's lap, so the two could cuddle together.

"Daddy said a bad word," Lila told Natasha, which made everyone laugh.

Well, everyone except of Wanda. Their laughter was interrupted by Sam, who stormed inside the house.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"I would say we have more than one," Wanda answered sarcastically.

"Sam, speak."

Steve ignored the answer of the girl just like Clint. He was more interested in the news from his flying friend.

"My headset it connected with the Quinjet. I heard the alarm, when we were outside fighting with Widow."

"Fighting? But you said you play 'hide and seek'. Why was daddy…?"

"Ehm… well…," Natasha stuttered.

"We didn't have a real fight, sweetheart. Sam meant it was a fight to catch your aunt, because she didn't want to give up."

"Yeah, she is kind of stubborn," Steve finished with a smile on his face.

Natasha answered by pulling a face at him, what made Lila laugh. She liked it, when her aunt made funny things.

"Ehm yes. Can I now return to the alarm?"

"Who needs our help, Sam?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a help-me-I-am-in-danger-call. More like Where-on-earth-are-you?"

"Where on earth?" asked Steve suspicious "This doesn't sound like Tony. Who could want to know where we are?"

"You mean except for everyone on this planet?"

"General Ross has influence, but there are still many people, who are not after us. Anything else? Like other calls or messages?"

"No."

"Why do you look like you have sent back an answer?"

"Maybe because you know me to well, Steve."

"Do I want to know it?"

"I didn't say much. Actually I only answered with one word."

Sam smiled wildly, when all eyes were on him. It probably had been a bad idea to answer it, but he couldn't have resisted.

"Well I only told the person _Here_."

Scott was the only one, who started to laugh, while Steve and Clint were shocked.

"Any reaction?"

"Nothing so far. Either I shocked the person or she isn't checking her mails constantly. Either way I'm sure that we'll get an answer."

"Fine, what's done cannot be undone. Just inform us the next time before you do something stupid."

"Again," Clint murmured quietly.

"You got it, Steve."

"Great, now that all our problems are solved, can we eat? Because Nathaniel and I, we are starving."

Laura didn't wait for the boys to answer. Those last days had been rough, and she was exhausted. At least she wasn't alone, then even when the guys were fighting, they needed food too. Natasha was the only one, who wasn't allowed to stand up, but that wasn't a problem at all. Lila loved it to bring her aunt the plate, probably just as much as the Black Widow hated it.

* * *

 **This chapter was actually my first ending. What do you think about it? Should I stop here or do you want me to update the other chapters? Who do you think is the mysterious caller? I would love to hear what your thoughts are :)**

 **Have a great weekend.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to liberty2577, , Black' Victor Cachat and Amanda for your reviews.**

 **I will update the other chapters, and I can tell you that there are six chapters left, this one included. I hope you stay with me until the end** **:)**

 **And in this chapter you will find out, who our mysterious caller is and what he wants from the running Avengers.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

They had two days of freedom. Two days with no alarms. Two days without fighting and injuries. Wanda was still suspicious about Natasha, but she didn't say anything, and she didn't attack her anymore. Steve and Clint made sure that their redhead friend was resting her ankle, which drove her crazy, but they had help from Laura. Every time the boys couldn't look out, the mother took care of it. On the third day Sam got an answer from their caller.

"Steve! The Quinjet tells me that our mysterious person is back."

"We go together. Barton, Lang, Wanda, are you coming?"

"What about me?" asked Natasha curious "I want to hear the message too."

"You stay, Nat. Remember? You shall rest."

"Either you take me with you or I'll come by myself. Your choice, Steve."

"Nat…"

"Don't Nat me. What do you prefer, soldier?"

"You do nothing. Although you can help me by taking Nathaniel."

The mother of three gave her baby boy to the upset spy, before she could continue to blackmail the rest of the team.

"I do what? No!"

Natasha took Nathaniel, but more because it was a reflex, and not because she wanted to hold him. As soon as she realized what Laura had done, she held him as far as possible away from her.

"Laura, take him back! I can't… he is… take him back!"

"He wants to spend time with his aunt, and since his aunt isn't able to walk, this is the best time to get to know each other."

Clint watched his best friend, and how she held his son, as if he was infectious. He couldn't remember that she did this with Lila or Cooper.

"Do you want to tell me, why you are holding Nathaniel like this, Nat?"

"Because she is afraid of him," Laura answered.

"I'm not afraid! Never have and never will!"

"Okay, then what's the problem?"

"It's just… I mean I…"

The archer started to laugh, when he heard how Natasha was searching for the right words. Then he walked to her to show her how to hold the baby correctly.

"It's not that complicated, Nat. Here, I show you."

"I don't want you to show me. Take him."

"Sorry, but I need to listen to this message. I promise we will be back very soon."

He helped Natasha, until Nathaniel was pressed against her chest, and she could hold him properly. Finally he gave her a quick kiss on her head.

"You're doing well. We'll be back soon."

"Clint! I want to know what this message is saying!"

"I'll tell you about it, when we are back!"

Angry Natasha watched how her friends walked away, while she was left with the baby. At least Nathaniel didn't understand that his 'aunt' wasn't his biggest fan. He was delighted with her red locks, and soft laughs came out of his mouth, when he pulled at them. A sound the former spy wasn't used to.

"What is so funny, traitor?"

Of course, he didn't understand her. Instead he continued to laugh.

"Okay, your parents think that we could work on our relationship. No idea how I'm supposed to work with a baby. You don't understand a word I'm saying. You can't speak, and actually I'm not really good at talking. Tony, he is good at such things. Oh, and your father. He makes many jokes. You will see when you're older."

"Why are you talking to Nathaniel, auntie Nat?"

Shocked Natasha froze, until Lila was standing beside her. She could see the obvious big question mark on her face. Hell, since when were the kids that quiet? Or did she forget how to act like an agent?

"Ehm… well… your parents thought it would be a good idea."

"Does it help?"

"No."

"Okay."

Lila smiled, then she walked away. Natasha waited a second, until a new idea was formed in her brain. Maybe there was a way how she could listen to this message after all.

"Lila?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come back again, sweetie?"

This time Natasha heard the footsteps of the little girl, and she had to admit that she was happy to hear them. Lila needed a few seconds, but then she was standing beside her aunt.

"Is something wrong?"

"Now that you mention it, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"You would help me very much if you could take your little brother."

"I can't."

"Of course, you can. It's easy, I promise. Come here, and then I'll give him to you."

"No, that's not what I meant. I can't, because mommy told me that I'm not allowed to when she isn't there to watch me."

"She told you… what?"

"Yeah, because she sees how I play with my dolls. Mommy says I can hold him, when I've learned to treat my dolls better."

Angry Natasha gnashed her teeth. She could understand why Laura didn't trust her daughter with her baby brother. She saw how Lila played with her toys. Sadly this wasn't helping her at all.

"Do you need anything else?"

"What about your brother? He is older, so he is allowed to hold him, right?"

"Yes, Cooper held Nathaniel a few times, but he is playing with his Nintendo, and when he is playing, then he won't do anything else. Even mommy has problems to get him to do his homework."

"Shit!"

"You said a curse. Mommy doesn't like it when we curse."

"But you are a sweet girl, who doesn't tell mommy, right? Would you do this for your aunt?"

"What do I get for that?"

"I… ehm… what do you want?"

"I want a pony."

"A pony… Yeah, I'm sorry, but this is something I can't do. Maybe something smaller?"

"Then I want a dog."

"Is there anything you want that doesn't include a living being?"

The little girl wasn't happy about this suggestion, but at least she thought about new ideas. Finally her face light up.

"I want this cool Tinkerbell costume I saw when I was shopping with mommy."

"Tin…ker…bell?"

"You know the faery from Neverland."

"Ehm… deal. I'll buy you this Tink…whatever costume, and you don't tell your mother."

"Tinkerbell, and yes."

Relieved Natasha sighed. The last thing she needed was an angry Laura, who would give her a lecture about cursing in front of the children.

* * *

The boys reached the hidden Quinjet, and Sam walked to the control pad immediately.

"Well, let's hear what the mysterious caller wants from us."

He pressed a few buttons, then the computer voice played the audio file.

"Very funny. Since I know that Stark isn't with you guys, there are only two persons left, who would bring this joke. Either it's you, Barton, or this new guy Wilson, and if I'm honest I would bet all my money on the last one. However this is not the time for jokes. We have a big problem, which is why we need to meet. I thought the Elmwood Park Zoo in Norristown, Philadelphia would be a good place. Many people, easy to get rid of possible pursuer. But I don't want everyone there. Just Rogers and Barton. The rest can stay, wherever you guys are hiding. If we have an agreement, send me an answer. And I hope that this time it will be more than just one damn word."

Silence fell over the Quinjet, and for a second no one said anything. Wanda was the first, who broke the silence.

"Well this person doesn't seem to be nice. Any idea who this might be?"

Steve turned to Clint, who was still thinking.

"Well, I would say it sounded like Fury. What do you think, Barton?"

"The commanding tone, no sense of humor, the use of our last names… If Natasha would be here, she would agree with you."

"But why does he want just you and me? Why didn't he ask for Natasha too?"

"Maybe he doesn't know that she is with us. The last time the world saw the Black Widow on the side of the government, and we were the criminals. Then they caught us, and Natasha ran away. Fury knows that she is good in hiding from the world."

Steve nodded. It wasn't unusual for the ex-spy to go dark. After SHIELD's demise, and Steve and Sam's chase after Bucky, she disappeared for a while, until she had returned to the Avengers tower.

"Great, so we are sure to 99% that it is Fury. Can we now talk about this… suggestion he made?" asked Sam "I don't think it is a good idea to meet him now. We are still fugitives. We shouldn't walk around like nothing has happened. Especially Steve shouldn't go. I mean everyone knows him. He is a part of the American history, god damn it."

"That's not a problem."

"Like hell, that is a BIG problem. Hiding inside a crowd? That is a great plan, but it also means that there are a lot of people, who can recognize you as the man you are."

Steve smiled at the obvious concern of his friend. He knew that Sam just wanted the best for the team, but he could take care of himself. And he wasn't the kind of guy, who ran away when someone wanted to speak with him.

"We would disguise ourselves, Sam."

"Cap is right, this is the least of our problems. What I don't like is to go alone. We should have some backup, if this is a trap. I'd like Wanda to come with us."

"But Fury said…"

"I know what he said, but this is Fury we are talking about. The man with the most secrets, and I'm pretty sure that he still has a few ones hidden in his black coat."

Sam, Wanda and Scott looked from Steve to Clint and back to Steve. The last two didn't know Fury, and even Sam couldn't say that he knew this guy like those two. But Captain America was no one who liked to lie to other people.

"Fury will survive it, believe me. I rather take his bad mood, then walk into a trap."

"Alright, we take Wanda with us, but she stays in the Quinjet."

"Deal."

"Then I have one last question, guys," Scott interrupted "Who is going to tell the fiery redhead?"

Sighing Clint rubbed his eyes. He was tired and exhausted. The last days had been like a roller coaster, and he could use a break. And telling his best friend that she had to stay here, while they would meet their ex-boss, this wouldn't be a nice conversation. Still she was his best friend, so it was his exercise to tell her the news.

"I'll tell her."

"Are you sure? I can tell her, if you want to."

"No, you've already send her to sleep. This time I'm going to be the bad guy. Sam, tell Fury that we'll meet him there in an hour."

"An hour? He'll never make it in time. He will…"

"It's Fury, Sam. Now tell him."

* * *

An hour later the Quinjet landed at the Stony Creek forest near the zoo. Steve and Clint wore normal clothes, baseball caps and sunglasses. The captain looked almost the same like he did in Vienna.

"Okay, Wanda you hide the jet, until we are back with Fury. It's possible that we have to disappear quickly, so try to look out for us."

"Don't worry, I handle this. You talk to the big boss."

"Alright, Barton let's go."

Steve exited the bird, but Clint wasn't following. Wanda was the first, who noticed, and gave him a little push in the back.

"What's wrong, Clint? The Captain said go."

"What? Oh, ehm… sorry."

"Barton, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Let us go. You don't want to let Fury wait. He is a pain in the ass, when he is in a good mood. When he is in a bad one, you want to be far away."

The two men walked in silence, until Steve broke it.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" asked Steve, while they walked through the streets.

"I'm fine."

"Now you sound like Nat."

"I don't sound like… fine, you're right. She said it so often the last days that I must have copied it."

"Your conversation with her wasn't that good, wasn't it?"

"How much have you heard?"

"Not so much."

The archer turned skeptical to the super soldier, then he started to laugh.

"Nat is right, you are a terrible liar."

"Come on, what gave me away?"

"It's your voice. You don't even believe yourself. And your body, it looks as if your whole body is fighting against the lie. You are someone, who fights for the truth. It's not in your blood to lie."

"Fine, I heard everything."

"I didn't assume anything less. She was very loud. I just hope that the kids didn't hear her."

"I offered to tell her."

"Yes, but it's about… he was our boss for many, many years. Yeah, you know him too, but not as much as we do."

"She will calm down. She always does."

"Yeah… let's find… him, and get out of here before anyone recognizes us. I would like to avoid a fight this time. Just for once."

The two men decided to split up to save time. Neither of them wanted to leave Wanda too long at the Quinjet. Steve tried to search for Fury as inconspicuous as possible. As soon as the people recognized him for who he was, this mission would be over. The first ten minutes he searched for a black man with an eye patch, and then he remembered that Fury burned that thing. So he was probably wearing sunglasses just like him. Wait, when he appeared at Barton's house didn't he wear a new eye patch?

"Since so many years you are a soldier now, and still you don't know how to find someone."

"Not everyone is so hard to find like you are, Fury," Steve answered, and turned to said man, who was leaning against a wooden fence.

If he hadn't recognized the voice, he would have thought that this was just a regular citizen, who was waiting for a friend. No black clothes, and instead of an eye patch, he wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Don't say my name. There are way too many ears around here."

"And I think you are paranoid. I think now I understand where Nat got it."

"Why does it sound as if this would be a bad thing? She is the only one, who understands me, and the only person I trust with almost everything."

Sighing the super soldier tapped his ear plug.

"I found him. Meet us at the lions."

"You found me? Maybe you should try this again."

"Why don't you tell me what you want?"

"We wait on your partner. I hate telling everything twice."

"I'm already here. Start talking," Clint said when he appeared behind Steve.

This time Fury was surprised, but he caught himself pretty quick.

"Good to see that you both are well. I was worried, after this whole fiasco and the break out."

"That's all? You arranged this just to see that we are alright?"

"Of course not, you know me better than that. Come on, I saw a coffee shop, who isn't that far away. We can talk there."

Fury tried to start moving, but Steve stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"We are not going anywhere. You were the one, who asked for this meeting, so talk. Otherwise he and I are gone."

"This isn't a good place to talk about sensitive material. Too many ears."

"Well, we take the risk. Say what you have to say."

Unsure Fury gazed at the archer, but it was obvious that he would get no support from his former agent. This didn't go like he planned. Angry he freed himself from the captain's grip.

"Fine, but please notice that this is highly dangerous."

"Understood. What is this 'problem' you were talking about?"

"It's about your other friends, who are still with the government: Stark, Rhodes and Vision. They are under a lot of pressure. General Ross wants you all back in jail, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. If you don't help them, they will end in prison."

"And how we are supposed to help them? Shall we knock on Ross' door and say 'Hi, did you miss us'? We are fugitives, in case you forgot. Nothing about this situation is easy," Clint hissed angry.

"I don't want you to turn yourself in. No, you shall bust them out, so they can join you. Then lay low for a while."

"Tony and laying low? Do you really know him?" asked Steve skeptically.

"It will be hard for him, but this situation is even harder. They don't want to catch you. After all you are a team."

"I'm sorry to correct you, Mr. Fury. They are fugitives," a male voice interrupted their conversation "Your team doesn't exist anymore."

All three men starred at the hateful face of General Ross, who was standing behind the two avengers. He was surrounded by his people, who had big guns, which pointed at the small group.

"Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, you are arrested. Don't think about fighting your way out of this. You are surrounded, and my men won't hesitate to shoot you."

"I told you that here are too many ears," Fury hissed angry.

Steve ignored the comment. Instead he concentrated on his escape plan. Ross' people and their big guns scared the normal citizen, which was the reason why they ran away. This meant that the crowd just became smaller with every second, and a crowd was what they needed to escape.

"Barton?"

"I'm ready."

"Gentleman, this doesn't have to end in a battle. Surrender and no one will get harmed. You tell us where we find Barnes, Wilson, Maximoff and Lang, and I promise that they get a cell beside you. And if you know where the traitor Romanoff is, I think I can talk to the government that they will release you sooner than the others."

"Fury?"

"Just do what you have to do, Rogers. I'm right behind you."

"Good."

Steve didn't even think for one second about taking Ross' offer. Did he really just suggest that he should betray his friends? Did he know him at all? He had fought against his friends, just to protect his best friend from childhood. He would never tell Ross the location of the safe house. The super soldier would rather die, and apparently Clint thought the same. When Steve jumped, and smashed the first soldiers, the archer followed him only a second later. Fury pulled out his own guns, and took down another round of attackers. It was harder to fight without the shield and Clint's bow, but soon there were enough men down, and the small group used the opportunity to run.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! SHOOT THEM, BUT DON'T KILL THEM! I NEED THE REST OF THEIR TEAM!"

"Please tell me that the Quinjet is somewhere near," Fury coughed.

"Sure, we parked it right between an SUV and a BMW," Clint answered sarcastically "We had a few problems with the parking space, so Steve needed a few tries, but in the end we made it."

"I'm glad you didn't lose your sarcasm, Barton, but right now it isn't a good time."

"Then don't ask such stupid questions. We had to land somewhere, where no one would notice a big metal bird."


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Amanda for your review.**

 **This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but as one part it would have been too long. And this way I can upload more chapters** **:)**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

They needed more time to return to the jet, because Ross' men were still following them. Clint used his small arrows, but he had not nearly enough for all of them. At least Wanda did what they told her to. She saw the fight, and went out to help them immediately. They made it inside, while the telekinesis girl took care of the threat. The archer started the jet, and before Ross could stop them they were gone.

"What didn't you understand when I said just you and Barton, Rogers?"

"I thought of it more as a suggestion."

"It wasn't. Why is she here?"

"SHE can hear you, and her name is Wanda. Nice to meet you."

"I know who you are, Miss Maximoff. What I don't know is why you are on this jet, when I told Rogers that this would be a private meeting."

"Well, maybe you should have told Ross that this is private, because I think he didn't get the message."

"Barton, less jokes more concentration on flying."

"Don't worry, Fury. I can do both."

"We needed her and her powers, in case something would go wrong. And apparently it was a good decision."

"It wasn't your worst idea, Rogers. Alright, where are we going?"

"To a safe house."

"Safe house, where?"

"It belongs to Barton."

"That's still not helping. Barton and Romanoff have like 30 safe houses all over the world. I'm afraid you have to be more specific."

"30? What do you and Nat want to do with so many houses?" asked Steve shocked the pilot.

"It's good to have a place, where you can stay when a mission went south."

"I can follow your logic, but 30? Don't you think that this is a little bit too much?"

"Not all of them are houses. A few are just small apartments. A place where you can stay a few nights."

"That's not making it better."

"We were on many missions over the years, and I got a family. I had to create a few places, where we would be safe, and Nat helped me."

"Speaking of Romanoff, I'm worried about her. Since she betrayed the government she is on the run, and I can't find her. I tried to reach a few of her safe houses, but it was useless. She went dark, and I'm afraid that she could use our help. Any idea how to contact her, Barton?"

"A few."

Fury waited a few seconds for Clint to continue, but he remained silent. Steve and Wanda, who knew that the archer was playing his games with the former shield director, tried their best to hide a smile.

"Do you want to share your ideas with us?" asked Fury angry, and everyone could see that he was near the point, where he would kill the pilot.

"As soon as we land in Minnesota."

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

No one said a word during the rest of the flight. Fury tried not to yell, Wanda was watching the mysterious new man, Steve was lost in his own thoughts and Clint kept his eyes on the sky. Finally they reached the safe house, and left the jet.

"Honestly, Barton? You have so many safe houses, and you take the one, which is probably one of the coldest places? Couldn't you take the one in Los Angeles? At least this would be warm."

"If you don't like it, then you can leave. I'm not going to hold you back."

"Charming, as always."

Clint opened the door, and gave his former boss a big fake smile, which earned him an eye roll. Then he went to the kitchen.

"Hey Nat, here is someone, who wants to talk to you."

Immediately Fury forgot Clint's misbehavior, and his eye became big, when he saw the small redhead, who smiled honestly when she saw him.

"Nick."

Hobbling Natasha crossed the space, and hugged the surprised man.

"I'm glad that you are alright."

She pulled back, when she noticed that he was still not moving, but this was the time he seemed to understand that she was really here. Instead of letting her go, he put his arms around her for a second hug. Natasha winced a little, because her body was still full of bruises, and Fury held her very tight. Clint and Steve saw it too, and were by her side immediately.

"I think that's enough," Clint said, and tried to pull back his best friend.

"What is your problem, Barton?! You are not the one, who had to live with the fear that she could be dead! You knew the whole time that she was safe!"

"Fury, he didn't want to…" Steve tried to comfort the furious man, but Clint interrupted him.

"At first, I didn't know she was alive the whole time! Secondly, you are hurting her!"

"I'm… I do what?! Are you fucking kidding me?! It's a hug, Barton! A HUG!"

"Guys, would you please calm down? I'm fine."

"Stop saying that, Nat! You are not fine, and you don't do yourself a favor if you keep lying!"

"And I think that you forget who you are talking to! I may not be the director of SHIELD anymore, and I may not be able to give you orders anymore, but that doesn't mean that you…!"

"Fury, Barton! This is not the time to fight!"

"We didn't have to take you with us! We could have left you in Philadelphia!"

"Yeah?! Well I didn't have to tell you about Stark! If you don't need my help, then just say it!"

"We don't…!"

"Clint!"

Quickly Natasha put her hand above the mouth of her best friend, before he could finish the sentence. But it was already too late. Fury wasn't stupid, and he knew exactly what the archer wanted to say.

"Oh you don't need me?! Fine, I'll leave! Come on, Romanoff. We will solve this on our own."

"Fury…"

"The hell you do!"

Clint took a step closer, so Natasha was trapped between the bodies of the two men, and neither of them seemed to notice. Why didn't she have her bites with her? It would be so easy to get them off her.

"She needs to heal, and you are well known for giving a shit of injuries! When she goes with you, she will only get hurt more, and this is something I won't let happen!"

"As if you could stop us!"

"Okay that's enough! No one is going anywhere!"

Steve was still trying to defuse the situation, so he also took a step forward to keep the two from starting a real fight. Sadly the poor redhead was now surrounded by three muscular men, and there was practically no air between them anymore.

"Tell this the pig head here! He…!"

"This moron thinks that he can…!"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

All attendees turned their heads towards the angry woman, who was standing in the door. Sam, who carried the bags, stretched his neck to get a better a look from behind her. Steve was the first, who tried to explain the situation.

"Mrs. Barton, this is not what it looks like."

"Are you sure?! Because it looks like you guys are fighting, although we all could use a time out!"

"Well, we…"

"And god damn it, give Natasha some space! She is hurt, and you guys almost crush her!"

Shocked every man took a step back, as soon as Laura's words reached them. In their anger they hadn't noticed what they were doing to the poor redhead, who now took a deep breath.

"Steve, you can help Sam with the bags. There are still some in the car. Clint, take Nat back to the couch. Her foot needs some rest. She shouldn't stand for such a long time. Fury, you sit down on this chair over there."

"Mrs. Barton…," Fury protested, but one look from Laura, and he shut his mouth.

"I don't want to hear a word for the next ten minutes. From none of you! If someone speaks, he can clean the bathroom! With a toothbrush!"

No one protested. Everyone knew that Laura was the boss in the house, and since they would stuck here for a while, no one wanted to be on her bad side. Fury gave Natasha one last look, then he sat down on a chair. Clint pulled the ex-spy carefully in his arms, brought her to the couch, and set the pillow right for her injured ankle. Steve vanished to get the rest of the bags.

* * *

Laura scared the men this much that they stayed silent until dinner was ready. And even then the children were the ones, who talked the most. After the dinner Fury followed Natasha to the couch.

"What happened to your ankle?"

"It looks worse than it is."

"It's hard for me to believe that, since Rogers and Barton acted very protective."

"They are overreacting."

"Natasha, tell me."

"Stop worrying. Tell me about this problem, you mentioned earlier. None of you talked about it, since you came back."

"Well, Barton's wife kind of forbad us."

"Then tell me now."

"It's about Stark. He and the rest of the team are in trouble. General Ross puts a lot of pressure on them, and I'm afraid that they will end in jail, if they will not catch you guys."

"Where are they?"

"Still at the Avengers facility, but Ross has people, who are watching them."

"Well, we lived there. It shouldn't be hard to get in and out without letting him know."

"I don't think it's that easy, Nat," Steve said, when he joined them "Ross probably made some preparations in case Tony and the others would turn on him."

"What do you suggest? Shall we go to the front door, and ask nicely if he let us talk to them? He will fire at us, as soon as he sees us."

"I gave Tony a burner phone. I could call him, and warn him."

"You gave him… no! When Ross traces the call, he…"

"It wouldn't be long, Nat. Just enough to inform Tony. We have to help them."

"And what if Ross answers the call?"

"Then he knows that I'm in contact with Tony, but he won't find us."

"When he makes the call, while he is hiding inside of the Quinjet, it should secure him. The jet is in hiding modus," Fury suggested.

Natasha still looked not pleased, but she didn't protest anymore. The Quinjet was secure, and it should turn the risk to a minimum. Still she had a bad feeling about this.

"When do we leave?" asked Sam, and leaned against the wall.

The rest of the team joined the three, until everyone was in the living room.

"We need a plan," Steve explained "And we need a good one, because Ross isn't stupid. We should use this day to think of some strategies, then we can save them tomorrow. I want them out of there as fast as possible.


	11. Chapter 10

**I know there are not many chapters left, but reviews are still appreciated. Please let me know what you think about the story. Enjoy the new chapter** **:)**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

The next day started with rain. Laura made breakfast, and the little group was going through their plan again. Well, everyone except of Natasha. She was the only one, who would stay behind, and she didn't like it at all, but on this thing neither Clint nor Steve indulged. Fury tried to help her, but it was no use. So she murdered her breakfast with her fork, which made Laura angry, until she took the metal out of her hands.

"Either you eat or you go back to your room."

"You do realize that I'm not one of your children, do you?"

"Then don't act like one. Do you want to eat this?"

"No."

Angry the redhead stood up, and left the kitchen hobbling.

"Nat…"

"Leave me alone, Clint!"

The archer sighed, then he turned back to his breakfast. He could only hope that his best friend would calm down. He didn't want to fight with her, but he wouldn't allow her to come with them. After all she was hurt, and when he had to watch her too, he would probably get caught. This wasn't an easy mission, and she knew it.

"Give her time. It isn't easy for her to stay behind. Lila and Cooper will cheer her up later."

Clint nodded, but he knew that this wasn't going to happen. Natasha was stubborn, and his children wouldn't change that, as cute as they were.

* * *

An hour later they left the wooden house. Natasha didn't say goodbye, and had locked the door of her room. Steve had tried to talk to her, but she hadn't given any answer. Clint hugged his children, and then his wife.

"Have an eye on her, have you?" whispered the archer in her ear.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle a grumpy child."

"Don't tell her that or she will kill you."

Laura laughed softly, then she pushed her husband out of the door. Clint took a last look to the window of Natasha's room. Even when they had a different opinion, she always said goodbye to him, in case he didn't come back. Either she thought that he would come back or she was really pissed at him.

"Barton, are you coming?"

"On my way, Cap."

The archer took the wheel, since he was the best pilot they had, while the rest of the team checked their weapons.

"Hey guys, I have a question. What do we do when our plan won't work?" asked Sam curious "I mean we are great, but still, something could go wrong, and I would like to know if we have an escape plan."

"Yeah, I'm with Sam," Scott agreed "Not that I don't trust you guys, but the last time I helped you we ended in jail. And I would like to avoid this place."

"No one is going to jail, Lang. Not as long as I can prevent it, but it is hard to make an escape plan, when you don't know what's coming. General Ross has many resources, and we don't know what he did to our facility. I'm afraid we have to improvise when this situation happens. And Fury protects the jet, so we don't lose our getaway vehicle."

"Improvise?"

Scott didn't sound as if he was convinced from Steve's idea. He knew that those were superheroes, and that they saved the world many times before, but it still wasn't easy to believe the words, even when they came from Captain America himself. Suddenly Sam shuddered, as if he was cold.

"Hey Clint, have you forgot to close the door? Every time someone moves in here, I feel this strange gentle breeze."

"There is no open door, Sam."

"Then maybe an open window?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm afraid that this jet has a hole."

"Don't be stupid, Wilson," Fury answered "This thing can resist mostly everything."

"I'm not hallucinating! It's cold in here!"

"Really? Tell me he is joking," Clint sighed suddenly.

He pushed the button for autopilot, then he turned around to face the team. Everyone furrowed their brow. What was the archer talking about? Finally Steve was the one, who asked him.

"Barton? Is everything alright?"

"No, take it off."

"What do you mean?"

"He shall take off his clothes? Jesus man, that's weird even for you."

"I don't mean… damn it, take it off!"

Steve opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he saw how something black appeared beside Sam. The poor man jumped, when he noticed it too, and the soldier couldn't blame him. It wasn't easy to understand that people could suddenly appear out of nowhere. Wanda was the first, who reacted. She used her telekinesis powers to freeze the intruder.

"I told you, you can't trust her."

Angry she squeezed her hands, and at the same time the energy around Natasha's throat tightened. The redhead started to gasp for air, until Clint broke Wanda's concentration.

"WANDA!"

"She sneaked on the jet!"

"She is still not the enemy! I don't want you to use your powers on her ever again!"

Steve walked to the weak woman, and steadied her, while she took deep breaths. Then he carefully brushed her red locks out of her face.

"I thought we told you to stay with the Barton's."

"I sat there since days. I sat there while you and Clint went to meet Nick. No way am I going to miss this fight too."

"You are hurt, Nat."

"I'm fine."

"You have a sprained ankle, probably a few broken ribs, and so many bruises I stopped counting."

"How do you know how much bruises I have?"

"I took your weapons. Well, at least the ones I could reach without doing something inappropriate. Barton's wife did the rest, and told us about those we couldn't see."

" _We_?"

"Barton was with me."

"Great. Anyone else?"

"No, can we come back to the part where you explain us, why you didn't stay with Laura and the kids?" asked Barton angry "And I don't accept that you were done waiting! You are hurt, you can barely walk, and damn it, you shouldn't get in a fight!"

"We are a team, Clint. Am I a part of this team?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Let me finish!"

"No, because I know what you want to say, so save your breath! None of you will stop me from helping you!"

Wanda came a step closer, and Steve and Clint imitated her move immediately.

"And YOU stay away from me. Use your powers to hold back Ross and his men."

"They are not here, yet."

"Wanda," Steve said in a warning tone "This is not the time to fight."

"I don't get it! Why do you trust her? What makes you so sure that she won't run to the General, as soon as we are in the building?!"

"You don't know her like we do. Natasha is our friend," Steve explained "And now I don't want to hear anything about it anymore."

Carefully he guided the redhead to one of the chairs, so she could relax her ankle. She did really well in the last days, but it still wasn't healed. She tried to pull away, when he grabbed a box for her leg.

"I don't need this. I can walk, Steve."

"You followed us. Now you do as I say or I tell Barton to turn around, and we will drop you at the house."

"No, you won't. You already feel guilty, because Tony and the others are in trouble because of us, which is the reason, why you want to be there as soon as possible."

Steve looked at her angry, but in the end he was the one, who turned away.

"You know me too well."

"I want to help you, Steve. I can walk, I can fight. You know that I can take a little pain."

"Nat, we are not talking about 'a little'. You have a sprained ankle, bruises… if this wouldn't be an emergency, then I would bring you to a doctor."

"We can't go to a doctor. Everyone would recognize me."

"Yeah? How did you make it through the airport?"

This time it was Natasha, who starred at her nails, as if they would be the most interested thing in the world. Steve smiled, then he stood up again.

"Barton, when do we arrive?"

"Give me two more hours, and we should be there."

* * *

The Avengers facility was surprisingly silent. Only a few men were outside, and took their rounds. The team split up in three teams. Steve and Clint had a little discussion about who would partner up with the redhead. Finally Steve convinced the archer that Wanda listened to Clint more than to anyone else. The mission was easy: get inside, find Tony and the rest of the team, then get back to the Quinjet, where Fury was waiting for them. Easy, when you weren't considering General Ross. Steve and Natasha would enter their old home through the garage, while Sam and Scott would take the roof, and Clint and Wanda would use the front entrance. The super soldier and the ex-spy hid behind a tree, and watched the building.

"It's too quiet. I have a bad feeling, Steve."

"Yeah, me too, but we can't leave Tony, Rhodes and Vision behind."

"What did Tony say, when you informed him?"

"Not much, and to be honest I didn't give him the opportunity. I told him that we would come today, but I didn't mention when. And that the three should be ready to leave. Sam? Clint? What's your status?"

 _"_ _We're good,"_ Clint answered " _Actually a little bit too good. There is almost no one here."_

 _"_ _Same here. Steve, are you sure that Stark isn't betraying us?"_

"He would never tell Ross. We may have different opinions about Bucky, but he would never betray us. Now, let's move. The sooner this is over, the better it is for us."

Steve and Natasha waited until the guards looked the other way, then they sprinted towards the garage. Natasha hacked the door, so they could disappear before the guards would return.

"We're in. Continue the search."

The garage was full of Tony's cars, but luckily the two friends knew the millionaire, so it wasn't a big deal to move around them. Pretty quick they reached the opposite door, which led to the upper floors. Natasha opened it a bit, and looked for anything suspicious.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing, I don't know where Ross has his men, but they are definitely not down here."

"That makes no sense. You can say many things about this guy, but not that he is stupid. He saw Barton and me with Fury, so he has to have a suspicion."

 _"_ _Scott and I are in. No sign of Stark, or Rhodes, or Vision, yet."_

"I agree, but we won't find Tony or the others, if we stay in the garage. Let us go."

She stood up, but before she could leave the room Steve grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back.

"What? I said that no one is out there!"

"I heard you. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, Rogers? You are asking me this NOW?!"

 _"_ _We are in too. Still no signs of guards."_

"I want an honest answer, Nat. Wanda's powers are strong, and you are not unbreakable."

"I can fight."

"That's not what I asked."

"Our friends are waiting for us, Steve. They need our help, and you want to chat?"

"I want my friend to tell me the truth, because I care about her."

This time he got no sarcastic respond. The Black Widow was strong and proud and yes, mostly hard to crack. But Steve knew her for some time now, and he knew which buttons he had to push to get the real Natasha. The vulnerable Natasha, who she kept hidden inside of her, because she was afraid to let anyone see her like this.

"We have to go."

Again she tried to stand up, but Steve pulled a second time. Sighing she faced him, even when she couldn't see every detail of him in semidarkness.

"Steve please, don't."

"I can't, Nat, that's just not me. So I'm asking you again. How are you feeling?"

The seconds went by, which they sat in silent, until the redhead sighed again, but this time it was a sign of surrender.

"My ankle is killing me, and I can feel my broken ribs."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Natasha…"

"That's the truth! Yes, I still have bruises, but I don't feel them anymore. I'm used to get a few punches in a fight, and like you remember I stayed the last days on the couch. Resting. Healing."

"Fine, thank you for your honesty."

"It's not that I had a choice. Can we now please move on?"

"One last thing..."

"Come on, I told you the truth."

"… I want you to leave the fights to me. You can help me, when you see that I can't handle my opponents, but otherwise you stay out of it."

"I've been worse, Steve. Those small injuries…"

"They are not small. Now promise it."

"I'm able to…"

"Promise it."

"Fine! I won't fight as long as it isn't necessary! Are you satisfied now?"

"Very. Now let's go."

Steve stood up, and walked through the door, before Natasha could yell at him again.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to .3, Amanda and guest for your nice reviews.**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't upload the chapter yesterday, but I was busy. Thank you that you are still with me** **:)**

 **guest: I'm sorry that I've been so hard on Wanda, but I needed someone, who would play the bad one. But I promise that you will not read anything like that in the last chapters.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

As silent as possible Steve pulled the guard in the toilette, then Natasha closed the door. She hadn't fought, yet, just like she promised it, but she didn't even try to hide her discontent.

"Okay, we searched the garage, Tony's room, our rooms, and still no sign of him," Natasha whispered "Where the hell is he?"

"I'd say let's try the lab. If he isn't there, I really don't know where we should search anymore."

"Clint? Sam? Have you found anyone yet?" asked Natasha, by pressing her earwig.

 _"_ _Negative."_

 _"_ _Do the guards count?"_

"Do I really have to answer this, Sam?"

 _"_ _Well, no I guess I already know the answer."_

"Good."

She turned to Steve, who observed the floor. She saw that something was bothering him, but she couldn't say what it was. Softly she laid her hand on his chest to get his attention, and this time she forgot her anger about his plea.

"What's going on in your head?"

"It's… I don't know. Maybe I'm getting crazy."

"Steve, it's me. You can tell me."

The super soldier looked into these beautiful green eyes, which showed him that she was worried about him, just as much he was about her. She had been his partner on so many missions. She helped him to bring down SHIELD, the one organization that helped her to escape her former life. She let Bucky and him escape, although she was on Tony's side. And now she helped him to save Tony, who probably wasn't so happy to see her.

"Do you remember that we spoke about this bad feeling we had outside?"

"Of course."

"Well, it gets worse. We are here since fifteen minutes now, and apart from those few guards not one team has found one of our friends. I mean, shouldn't we have found at least one of them by now?"

"You think this is a trap."

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but I can't tell, who set it up. My first instinct says Tony, because he was the one, who knew about our plan, but… there is this feeling inside of me that is telling me that he isn't our guy."

"Same here, come on let's give the lab a shot."

Natasha nod, then the two went onwards.

* * *

Steve opened the door of the lab a bit. It was empty, just like the other rooms they searched before. Well, empty except of Tony in his Iron Man suit. Steve saw that the genius was working on his computers, even although he didn't know what the man was doing. The soldier gave the ex-spy behind him a sign, then they sneaked inside. Tony hadn't seen them yet, and they wanted to be sure that he really was alone, before they talked to him. Finally Steve made them known.

"Tony."

The millionaire turned around, but Steve and Natasha only faced the golden mask of the suit. Since when did Tony work in his suit? This must be very uncomfortable.

"Where are Rhodes and Vision? We almost searched the whole building, and you are the first we found. Didn't you tell them that we were coming?"

Steve walked closer to his friend, who was still not answering. Natasha kept her distance, and observed the two. The bad feeling had returned, and it was stronger than ever. Still she couldn't say what it was. As soon as the soldier was in reach of Iron Man, the machine swung his arm, and sent the soldier to the floor.

"Steve!"

Natasha ran to her friend, but was stopped midway, when Tony used his energy to throw her back. She made contact the wall, which pressed all air out of her body, then she landed on the floor. Groaning Steve got back on his feet.

"What are you doing? We are your friends. We are here to help you."

Again he got a punch on his head, which sent him back on the floor. But instead of giving him the rest, Tony walked to Natasha, who was still lying on her stomach, and regaining her powers. Suddenly he grabbed her throat with his metal arm, and pulled her in the air.

"Tony stop," Natasha gasped desperately.

But it was as if he wasn't listing. Again Iron Man pulled back his free arm. This time he punched her stomach repeatedly. The helpless woman couldn't do anything to escape his attacks, or his grasp around her throat.

"NAT!"

Quickly Steve stood up, and pulled the insane man from his poor friend. Natasha crumbled to the floor, and this time she didn't stand up. She curled up in a ball, while her breathing was really short. Steve didn't want to imagine what those punches did to her already broken ribs.

"Are you insane?!" screamed the angry soldier "We are your friends!"

He knew that he should be quieter, but he couldn't just watch how Tony hurt Natasha. What was wrong with him? Was he still angry with her about betraying his team?

"You are not his friends," a familiar male voice appeared behind them "At least I hope you are not."

Surprised Steve turned towards Tony, who was standing in the door. But when he was there, then who was inside his suit? Before he could ask Tony, he heard the sound of the metal suit opening itself.

"Stark, you should have stayed in your room," Ross said bored.

"Room? I think you mean cell."

"I couldn't let you interfere this… which you did anyway."

Slowly Steve walked backwards. This was terrible. A terrible situation. Ross as Iron Man, he had no shield, Natasha down, and Tony… well, he didn't suppose that he invented something in his ro… cell that could help them now.

"When you have Tony's suit, what about Rhodes and Vision?"

"Don't worry, Captain. Your friends will meet them very soon. Actually I have to thank you. You brought me all of the Avengers, and I didn't even ask for it. All of our prisoners are back, and you even brought me the traitor Romanoff."

Steve took another step closer to the poor redhead. There was no way that he would allow Ross to hurt her again. Clint had been right. They never should have allowed her to come with them. Luckily Tony was with him, so he wouldn't have to fight alone. Ross laughed, when he saw how he tried to shield Natasha.

"You can't help her, Captain. It will be hard for you to escape. I can assure you that you won't succeed when you take her with you."

"We all will get out of here."

"I like your optimism, I really do, but this won't happen."

"Natasha, can you walk?" asked Tony, while he walked to Steve, until both men were standing in front of her.

Steve risked a quick look back at her. He was impressed when he saw that she really tried to move, but it was clear that it was useless. She was trembling pretty badly. Her free arm was around her stomach, as if she was trying to hold herself together. Her breathing was short and quick, and sweat ran down her face. There was no way she would walk out on her own.

"I would say that she can't," Ross answered "But that's just my professional opinion."

Natasha realized it too. She saw Steve's look, and shook her head, then she lay back on the ground.

"This won't work," the soldier murmured to the millionaire "She can barely move."

"Crap!"

"Please tell me, you have an idea how to take your suit back."

"I don't know how I shall do this, but I have something to keep him occupied."

"I take it."

"Good, Friday?"

Ross smiled wildly, and Steve decided that he didn't like this at all. What did the General do to Tony's computer system?

"That's useless, Stark. I disconnected your computer. Any other plans?"

 _"_ _Hey Steve, we have a little problem here. It seems as if Rhodes doesn't want to get rescued."_

 _"_ _We have the same problem with Vision. Wanda is trying to calm him, but it doesn't look as if it is working. Have you found Tony yet?"_

"We have Tony, but Ross uses the suit."

 _"_ _What do you mean 'he uses the suit'? Ross is guiding Tony?"_

"No, I mean that he is WEARING it."

"He has the one from Rhodey too," Tony explained calmly, while he kept an eye on the General.

"Sam, it's not Rhodes, who attacks you. Someone else is in the suit. Knock him out, and find the real Rhodes."

 _"_ _Got it."_

 _"_ _Well, those are great news for you guys, but we are fighting against the real Vision, not a copy. Any ideas for us?"_

"What have you done to Vision?" asked Steve angry.

General Ross's smile even got wider. If he wouldn't be wearing Tony's suit, the soldier would gladly punch this guy. Now he could only clinch his teeth, and glare at him.

"Let's say… he changed his mind."

"He would never. You took the suits, and you've done something to Vision, which is why he is fighting us."

"You shouldn't worry about your friends, Captain. You are in no better position, and I won't make it easy for you."

Apparently the General was done talking. He held up his arm, and shot energy at his opponents. Steve and Tony jumped out of the way, but got up quickly, and started to fight against him. Steve had hoped that the General wouldn't know how to use the suit properly, but it seemed as if he had practiced a little. He threw the two men to the other side of the room, where they collided with the tables.

"Well, Miss Romanoff. I'm really sad that it has to end this way. I'd hoped that we could work together, but it seems as if you don't want this. In this case you leave me no other choice."

Again Ross hold up his hand, and it started to glow. Natasha, who couldn't move, closed her eyes, and waited for the energy to hit her.

 _"_ _Cap? I'm still waiting for a great idea."_

"NAT!" screamed Steve horrified, but he was too far away.

"Friday, turn off the energy of the suit! NOW!"

"Stark, I thought I told you that…"

"Done, Mr. Stark."

Shocked Ross looked at his hand, which was dark now. How was this possible? He had shut down Stark's computer. Nonetheless he'd heard the female voice.

"How did you…?" started Steve, but was interrupted by the millionaire immediately.

"No time for explanations! We have to get Natasha out of here! Help me!"

Quickly they were back on their feet, and ran towards the still shocked General. The hurt redhead was still in his reach, and even when he couldn't use the power, he could kick or punch her, which would give her the rest. Steve grabbed Ross' arms, and pulled them behind his back, while Tony started to punch the General in the face.

"This is for stealing my suit! And this is for putting me in a cell! And for shutting down Friday! And THIS is for hurting Natasha!"

The last punch was especially hard, which threw Ross on the ground. Steve released him, so he wouldn't follow the old man. But Tony wasn't used to punching with his bare hands, and punching someone in the face, hurt the boxer too.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Steve, and watched how the millionaire waved his hand up and down.

"Not even close, but it will work for now. We should leave, before he gets up again."

 _"_ _Cap! We need help here!"_

"Take a closer look at the mind-stone. Ross said something about Vision changed his mind. Maybe it has something to do with the stone."

 _"_ _A closer look? Tell me you're kidding. We are talking about Vision! I'm no match to his powers!"_

"Just do it, Barton! We have to get out of here!"

The super soldier kneeled beside the beautiful redhead, who was still not breathing like before. Carefully he put his arms under her body, until he could pull her in his arms in bridal style. Natasha hissed, before she held her breath to control the pain, which was running through her body. Her free hand was on his shoulder, and she drove her finger nails deep in his skin to prevent herself from screaming. Steve gave her a soft kiss on her hair. He didn't care for the little pain in his shoulder. After all he was used to worse.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to be as careful as possible."

"Leave me here," she whispered.

"We are not leaving you here, Romanoff," Tony answered, when he appeared beside them "We are a team, and we take care of each other. Understood?"

"I will hold you back. Ross is right, you need to get out of here. Fast."

"We will, but only with you."

Steve saw that she wanted to protest again, so he stood up. Now she had to focus on the pain, and wasn't able to argue with them.

"You will never make it."

Tony and Steve turned back to Ross, who was now leaning against a table. Blood dripped down his chin, and his left eye was swollen.

"The building is surrounded by my men. They are just waiting for you to leave. You can't protect her and yourself. You have to decide, Captain."

"You don't know me at all, General. We are the Avengers. We can do both."


	13. Chapter 12

**Here comes the second last chapter. I hope you enjoy as much as the others before** **:)**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Searching Tony and Steve walked through the building. They had to find Clint and Wanda as soon as possible. The problem was that they didn't know what they should do about Vision's manipulation. It was easy to leave the Iron Man and War Machine suits behind, but it was a totally difference with the other guy.

"How is she?" asked Tony.

He threw a worried look at the redhead spy from time to time, who was still in Steve's arms, and became paler with every second.

"Not good. We need to get out of her, or we will lose her."

"Why don't you try to call Clint again? This would help us a lot."

"Maybe because I only have two hands, and they are already busy carrying Nat?"

"Then give me this damn thing."

Tony grabbed the earwig before Steve could protest, then he pushed it into his own ear.

"Clint, can you hear me?"

 _"_ _Stark? Where is Rogers? Is something wrong with Nat? Is she…?"_

"Relax, Steve is with me. Natasha… well, she… how do I explain this?"

 _"_ _Spit it out, Tony!"_

"She is not doing so well."

The millionaire was left with silence for a few seconds, and he could only imagine that the archer was cursing on the other side. He knew that both assassins were very protective over each other, and that they cared for each other very much.

 _"_ _Where are you?"_

"Funny thing, I wanted to ask you the same thing. We got rid of Ross, but no plan for how long. We have to free Vision or we all will be dead."

 _"_ _Sam, Scott and Rhodey arrived, too, but we are still working on a plan. Come to the training hall… or what's left of it."_

"Really? You guys are alone for ten minutes, and you already destroyed the building?"

 _"_ _First, it's been more than ten minutes. Second… see it positive. Until now, it's just the training hall."_

"Great, we are on our way."

* * *

Five minutes later they reached the wreckage of their former training hall. Tony stopped Steve on the stairs.

"You stay away."

"Tony, I can…"

"You have the exercise to take care of Natasha. She can't fight, and we can't leave her here alone. So you make sure that no one is going to hurt her anymore."

Steve looked at Natasha again, then he nodded. Tony was right. The poor woman couldn't even fight a potato in her state. The millionaire only hesitated a second, before he left the two to join the rest of the team. Clint was the first, who noticed Tony, and ran to him.

"What's the status?"

"Vision knocked out Wanda, and he didn't give me the time to wake her. I still hope that she wakes up on her own, and helps us. Where is Nat?"

"She is with Steve. Have you noticed anything on the mind-stone?"

"He doesn't let us come close enough. How is she?"

"Can we focus on this problem first? I can only solve one problem at the time."

"She is my friend, Stark!"

"I know! And she needs medical attention as quick as possible! But we are not helping her by speaking about it, while we have another problem here! So do you help us, so that we can save her afterwards, or do you want to continue talking and letting her die?"

Clint looked as if he was ready to kill Tony, and luckily the genius was clever enough not to push him further.

"Good, that's what I thought."

Quickly he stood up, and walked inside the room. It was a disaster. Vision was surrounded by Sam, Rhodey and this new guy. They used every trick they had to keep him occupied, but they started to get slower, while Vision had his full power. Slowly Tony took a step closer to get a better look on the mind-stone. From his point it didn't look as if Ross did something to it. What could he have done? Fine, time to make himself known.

"Hey, Vis!"

The good thing was that it worked. Vision turned to him, but he used the stone on him. Luckily for Tony, Clint was a quick thinker, and pushed him on the ground.

"Are you insane?! Do you want him to kill you?"

"Of course not. I can't find any manipulation on the mind-stone from here, so I talk to him."

"Weren't you the one, who told me just minutes ago that we can't waste time with unnecessary words?"

"That's different. This time I try to find a solution."

Tony shook off the archer, and started a second round.

"Vision! It's me, Tony!"

The red man turned to the millionaire. The positive side was that he didn't shoot him, but he didn't look happy either.

"You can't fool me, creatures. Ross warned me that…"

"Ross lied to you! You can't trust him!"

"Why should I believe you?!"

"Ask me anything you want. Ask me something only I know. Or Clint, or Wanda… when she's awake again."

Surprised the Avengers watched how Vision honestly thought about Tony's words. Could it be so easy? Had Ross manipulated the powerful man only by words?

"I'm awake," Wanda's weak voice appeared behind Tony "Vision please. Listen to him."

Vision's blue eyes fell on the beautiful woman, and everyone could see how his thoughts were running. It seemed that he wanted to believe them, but Ross' words stuck deep.

"What did I make for you when everyone else was in Germany?"

"You WANTED to make paprikash. No plan what it was, but definitely not paprika. That's too easy Vision. Ask something else."

"No, I believe you. I apologize that I attacked you. Ross told me that someone infiltrated us, who would look like you guys. He said that they would try to convince me that they are the real ones, but I shouldn't believe them. The General gave me the order to kill each one of you."

"He lied. Rhodey and I were locked away, Ross took over our suits, so we wouldn't get in his way," Tony explained.

"What is our plan?"

"We run," Clint said "And we should start now. If the General knew that we would come, there are probably many gunned men outside, waiting for us to leave the building. And with every second we stay here talking, they are getting more."

The archer didn't wait for an answer. Instead he turned around to find his hurt best friend.

* * *

Steve sat with Natasha on the stairs, and pressed her against his chest. He congealed when Clint appeared, but relaxed pretty quickly, when he recognized the man. Clint took two steps at once, until he reached the two. Worried he stroked Natasha's cheek softly.

"Nat," he whispered "Hey, don't do this to me. You have to hold on."

Slowly the redhead opened her eyes. She was getting worse with every second, but still there was no word coming over her lips. Clint was relieved to see that she was alive, but the pain in her eyes made him panic. Natasha was strong, but even she had her limits.

"Good girl. Stay with us."

"… trying…"

Her voice was so silent and hoarse that both men barely understood her. Gently Clint stroked with his thumb over her lips to stop her from talking.

"Don't speak. Save your strength to stay with us."

Natasha sighed, then she closed her eyes. She hated to admit it, but she really needed help. The problem was to find a doctor, who wouldn't kill her as soon as he recognized her.

"What happened?"

This time the question was for the soldier, who hadn't let her go during their conversation.

"Ross. He wants her dead."

"Because she turned on him."

It wasn't a question, but Steve answered it anyway. He had told his friends about what happened on the airport after the tower had crashed. Clint had smiled, as if he had known it the whole time, while Wanda hadn't been convinced.

"Yes, it seems that he can't forgive her."

"She needs a doctor."

"I know. Do you know a doctor, who doesn't hate us, and will treat her, instead of killing her?"

Clint opened his mouth, then he closed it again. It was really hard, when you were out of friends, and the whole world hated you. Suddenly his face lit up.

"I have an idea. Let's get the rest of the team."

* * *

Their escape out of the building wasn't easy, especially now that they had two fighters less. At least in this point Ross had said the truth. His men had surrounded them, and without Wanda's telekinesis powers they would have been screwed. Fury helped them by firing from the Quinjet, until they could disappear inside, and leave their former home behind them. Clint took over the wheel, as soon as they were in the air, while the exhausted Avengers took deep breaths. Of course, Fury noticed Natasha's bad condition immediately. Worried he walked to Steve, who sat in a seat, with the former agent on his lap.

"What happened?"

"Ross attacked us in Tony's suit."

"He attacked… what?! How is this possible?"

"This bastard is clever. He knew that Steve and the rest would come for us."

"Haven't you learned a thing, Stark? I thought you would do something, so that the situation from a few years ago would never ever happen again!"

"That was different!"

"Yeah? How? Again someone else than you took YOUR suit, and used it against your team mates!"

"I tried to stop him!"

"Well, that didn't work out well, didn't it? Because Romanoff here looks pretty beaten up!"

"You…!"

"Tony, stop it! We don't have time for this," Steve interrupted the two "Barton, can we fly faster?"

"I'm already flying as fast as possible. Nat, hold on! It's not far anymore, I promise!"

Fury turned to Natasha, and felt for her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak. If we don't get to a doctor soon, we will lose her."

"We are not going to lose her!" answered Clint angry.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they landed on the roof of a big building. They barely had landed, when Clint already opened the ramp, and Steve ran outside. A Korean woman waited for them. Dr. Helen Cho had helped Clint, after he was shot in Sokovia. When she saw the bad condition of Natasha, she didn't waste any time, and opened the door for them.

"I need an x-ray team in room two! Now!"

Carefully Steve put the redhead on a gurney, and with the help from Dr. Cho they managed it to lay her on her back. Natasha gasped for air, when the pain hit her.

"What happened?"

"We are not hundred percent sure, but I think she has a few broken ribs, which are worse now. She got some hard punches not long ago."

"Anything else?"

"A sprained ankle and lots of bruises."

"Okay, I take a look. Where is my x-ray?!"

Steve thought about following her, but she entered the x-ray room, and was surrounded by four other people immediately. He thought it would be the best, if he would stay outside. Clint, Tony and Fury arrived, and the archer wanted to get inside too, before he was stopped by Steve and Tony.

"I should be in there!"

"Do you have a medical education?" asked Tony.

"No, but…"

"Do you know how to use those instruments?"

"No…"

"Then you are no help in there. Let Helen do her job, she won't let Natasha die. This was a great idea, Barton."

Clint was still not convinced, but at least he stopped fighting against his friends. Nervous he watched how Dr. Cho and her team worked on his best friend. Fury put his hand on Clint's shoulder.

"She is strong, Barton. A few broken ribs won't kill her."

"And what if she has internal bleedings?"

"Natasha survived worse, you know that. In a few days she will yell at you again, and plays with your kids."

"She better be. I don't want to explain them, why their aunt Nat won't come home anymore."

The three men guided the archer to some chairs, where they urged him to sit down.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Shannon K,** **.3, and Qweb for your reviews.**

 **This is the last chapter, so I want to say thank you to everyone, who took time to read my story. Thank you to those of you, who left me a review. I loved each one of them. And thank you to those of you, who pushed Story Favorite or Follower. I'm glad that so many people liked my idea.**

 **Shannon K: I'm sorry for the bad grammar, but English isn't my mother language. I'm still working on it, and try to improve it. I hope that you can forgive me that I didn't ask someone to help me with this chapter. It's the last one, so I hope you will read it anyway** **:)**

 **And thank you for your correction, because of Helen Cho, so I could change it.**

 **: Thank you for telling me. Of course, I change it** **:)**

 **I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Beep… beep… beep… beep… The annoying sound didn't want to stop, and Natasha became more awake with every beep. Finally she slowly opened her eyes, only to close them immediately. Wherever she was, it was really bright. Too bright for her poor eyes. Alright, then she would use her feel-skill first. It felt as if she would lay on a soft mattress. It wasn't her bed in their new safe house, or the one in her apartment. They left the Avengers building, so this she could scratch from her list too. Where was she? And where were her friends? Fine, she had to open her eyes again. Otherwise she wouldn't get an answer. At least this time she knew what would come. It took her like ten minutes until she was able to see the room around her. When she saw the white walls, and smelled the typical smell of a hospital, she felt panic starting to rise. This had to be a trick. Clint would never… he knew that… what if he had no choice? What if Ross captured them, and brought her to a hospital? She can't remember anything since they entered the Quinjet. She knew that Fury had been angry with someone, but she couldn't recall with who or what they had talked about. At this point the pain had increased to a maximum, until she couldn't stand it anymore, and got unconscious. A needle stuck in her arm, and gave her constantly some kind of fluid. Natasha tried to read the tag, but she couldn't see clear. Who knew which side effects this thing had? She needed to get out of here. Maybe she wasn't her old self, but she could still put up a good fight. She had survived worse. A few broken ribs wouldn't stop her. The former spy pulled off the blanket, and stood up with big effort. This wouldn't be an easy escape. Running from her friends had been a big problem, and this had been in a house she knew. This time she was at an unknown place with people, who worked for General Ross. The next problem appeared, as soon as she made a step forward. Additionally to her broken ribs she had a sprained ankle, which wasn't healed yet. Someone had applied a bandage, but it still hurt. Natasha looked around in search for her clothes, but it seemed that she had to run in this ugly hospital gown. Carefully she opened the door. Two men stood outside, and they wore guns just like she had thought. Of course they noticed her, so she acted quickly. One punch at the first one and the second one got a kick with her good foot. While the former agent fought against the second guy, the other man grabbed his radio. Quickly Natasha crashed it. The last thing she needed was an alarmed Ross.

"Stop, we don't…"

Natasha silenced the man with a hard punch. She wasn't so dumb to believe a word these puppets would say. They helped the General, which meant they were her enemies.

"Please, Miss Romanoff. You don't have to…"

Another punch and the second man fell. Normally she would make sure that they were tied up, but she had no time for this. She needed to find the exit. Quickly she ran forward, while she put her arm around her upper body. Apparently someone gave her something against the pain, only that it wasn't enough. Or maybe it had something to do with that she was fighting again, although her body hadn't the whole time to heal.

"This is for everyone! The Black Widow is out of her room! She runs for the exit!"

Damn it! She should have made sure that the second radio was crushed too, before she moved on. Now everyone in this building was alarmed, and would try to stop her. At least she knew that she was on the right path thanks to this man. Natasha stopped thinking about possible opponents, now that everyone already knew that she was on the loose. Instead she started to run. The exit had to be somewhere.

* * *

Ten minutes later she still wasn't near the exit. A few armed men had passed her way, but this whole building was a pure maze. Suddenly she noticed an emergency exit sign, which told her to use the left way. Alright, when she couldn't find the exit, then she would use this one. In the distance she could hear new men from General Ross. Gritting her teeth she took the left path, which ended at a glass door. Natasha almost reached her, when she felt two strong hands grabbing hers, keeping her from opening the emergency exit. Immediately she went back into fight mode. Since she couldn't use her arms, she tried it with kicks, but the person pulled her against his muscular chest, before she had the chance to hurt him. Then he pulled her arms around herself, so that it looked as if they hugged her both. Finally he sank to the floor, and she had no other choice than to follow him.

"Let me go!" screamed she, while she used her last strength to get free "I will kill you, if you don't…!"

"Nat, it's me."

His voice was calm, as if he had every time in the world. Surprisingly it worked on her. The security of his arms, the unspoken promise to keep her safe that he won't let anything happen to her, all of this helped her to relax. Defeated her head sank back, and in the next second he pressed soft kisses on her hair.

"I don't understand."

"You are hurt pretty badly. Ross beat you, and broke more ribs. Those pieces led to internal bleedings, which were the reason why you blacked out."

"We've got her! She is…!"

Natasha froze immediately, but Clint tightened his grip on her, then he turned to the armed men.

"I've got this. Tell the others that she is with me."

"What is going on, Clint? Where are we? You know about our current situation, and that we can't go to a doctor. Everyone…"

"I found a solution. Not everyone hates us, Nat. Helen was more than willing to help us."

"Helen?"

"Don't you remember her? She is the woman, who flicked my hole."

"Dr. Cho."

"Yes. You were in a bad shape, and I needed someone fast and nearby. She was the only one I could think of."

"What are with… the others?"

"They are all running through the building, searching for you."

"But only you found me."

Clint laughed silent, and gave her another kiss.

"I know you too well. You are my partner."

"I want to leave."

"Not until Helen cleared you. You almost died I'm not going to risk your life. You scared me like hell."

"But I'm not dead, and I fought against… wait, when they are not Ross' men, then who are they?"

"SHIELD."

"SHIELD is gone."

"Well it seems that Fury can't let go of his organization. A few agents keep it alive, and gave him men to protect us, and to keep an eye on you."

"Since when do you…?"

"I didn't. He just told us, and to be honest it wasn't much. I mean, you know Fury. He loves his secrets."

Loud footsteps approached, and Natasha couldn't stop freezing in Clint's arms. She didn't like it here. It wasn't safe. Ross knew that she was hurt, and that she would need a doctor.

"Here you are."

It was Steve! Slowly he walked over, and kneeled beside them.

"You scared us, Nat."

"I never thought that this is possible."

"You won't fight anymore until you are healed."

"And in case you wonder, a doctor will clear you, and no one else," Clint whispered in her ear.

"As if you could stop me. I followed you on your rescue mission. What makes you think you could stop me a second time?"

"Because one of us will always stay with you," Steve explained.

"Lang is no competition for me. I thought you learned this the last time."

"When I say 'us', I mean Barton and me. We will split on this part."

Okay that was bad. Natasha couldn't fight her two best friends. First because she didn't want to hurt them, second because they both were strong. Steve saw her uncertainty, and smiled. He had to admit that it had been Clint's plan, and it was a good one.

"We can't stay here. Dr. Cho will get many problems, when Ross finds out that she helped us," Natasha tried to change the subject.

"Don't worry, as soon as she cleared you, we'll leave. Ross won't find out, and Helen isn't afraid of him."

"Okay, enough of this. Nat, I'm going to release you. Cap will carry you, so please don't make a scene."

"I can walk by myself."

"This whole walking and running wasn't good for your ankle. Helen says that you should walk as less as possible," Steve contradicted her "So either you do as we say, or we will stun you."

Natasha turned to the archer for help, but he shook his head to show her that he wouldn't be on her side with this. Finally the former spy gave in, and nodded her assent. Clint let her go, and got back on his feet. Steve came closer, and Natasha put her arms around his neck, so he could carry her easier. She really needed to find a way out of this, or she would get crazy, when she wasn't allowed to do anything at all. At least she had enough time to think of an escape plan. Plenty of time. But luckily she was patiently. After all she was the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

 **Please feel free to leave me a last review about your thoughts of my story, what you liked, or what you hated. I'm open for constructive criticism. Thanks for reading** **:)**


End file.
